


Were Meant To Stay Together

by Neorulez



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Music, Roxas x Sora, Sibling Incest, Singer Roxas, Vanitas x Sora, Ventus x Sora, Yaoi, memory lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora Harada lost his memory at a young age when his mother died of an illness. His father couldn't deal with four Kids by himself so he sent all of them away to a different areas. Fourteen years had pass by and his father has came back to claim them. But Sora doesn't remember his siblings or that his father is actually his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy! 8D

Destiny Islands

Chapter 1: What did I do?

I lifted my body up and opened my eyes. My lips tingled and I had a major headache. It hurt so much, I could barely think straight. I felt like I was forgetting something. Something very important. Or maybe it was someone. I tried my hardest to remember, but I couldn't remember at all. I remember having a dream before I woke up.

There was someone very familiar in the dream. I think it was someone close to my heart. I couldn't remember who it was. I wanted to recall the face, but more I tried the further it seemed to get. Friends, family members, and so on claimed it was just a figment of my imagination. But to me, it felt so real. I couldn't believe nobody believed me. I can still feel the tingle of lips and broad shoulders embracing me.

It was that person. The person who I was most happy with and I couldn't seem to remember who it was. And I wonder why I couldn't recall the face when I tried to recall details about this person. My memories got hazier and hazier. Then my head, heart, eyes, and lips ached. Deep inside, I felt empty. I looked around.

Hm...My bedroom? Ah, I was at Riku's house last night. He just turned fifteen. His party was amazing and I sort of got wasted and somehow ended up in my bedroom.

Suddenly, the door flew open and I heard a squeal.

"Mommy! Daddy! Sor-Sor awake!" a voice squealed.

Marlene and my 'adopted' parents came into the room and gave me the 'look' that they always gave me whenever I was in trouble. It looked like they were angry at me. The next thing I knew, they gave me a two hour lecture and all I heard was blah blah blah blah blah. My mom and dad talked repeatedly about how worried they were.

"Sora, you should've been more responsible. How can I trust you to go and hang out with these so called 'friends' when you're just getting high and drunk? Do you think getting drunk and high is good for your health? Don't you care about your body? When I let you out to 'hang around' with these 'friends' I thought you were going be responsible, but only thing you did that night was act irresponsibly." Mom scolded.

When Riku or whoever brought me home that night, I definitely must've been drunk because throughout the whole time my 'adopted' parents were in the room they kept giving the 'look.'

"Was I drunk?" I asked.

"Yes, you were. And that's not all. You were doing some inappropriate things at the party. We heard of them from the police officers who nearly arrested almost half the teenagers who were there." Dad added.

Okay, so I was drunk. Big deal! Shouldn't I be allowed to be young, wild, and free?

"You're grounded for a week, Mister. At least until you learn how irresponsible and dumb you were that night. You're not allowed to go anywhere with your 'friends.' Every day after school, you'll go pick up Marlene from her after school programs. On Sundays, you're going to church with your father and I to learn how God can save you from doing these idiotic things, you hear?" Mom's voice was stiff and stern when she said this.

"What! B-But Kairi, Riku, and I have a band rehearsal after school. And I can't go to church on Sunday because we have an opening act that morning!" I shouted.

"Well, you have to cancel then." Mom said sternly.

"That's so unfair!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Life isn't fair." Dad stated.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door when they left. Knowing them, they told me to don't slam the door like that ever again when they noticed. After they left, I saw a familiar figure outside my window, but I couldn't really see who it was. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a plain t-shirt, and All Star Converse that was on his feet.

I slowly walked over to the window, but once he noticed my presence, he took hold of my hand and yanked me out of the window. Oh shit! Why the hell did I keep my window opened? I am getting kidnapped! Stranger Danger! I didn't even get my first kiss yet!

Personal regret aside, the only thing I could see was a glimpse of his eyes. They were blue. Just like mine. They were striking and I couldn't help but get pulled inside of them. He suddenly went in other direction and started walking away.

"Wait!" I blurted.

He stopped. I don't know why I called out...it was an urge I guess. He seemed so familiar.

"Do we know each other?" I asked.

His back was facing me and I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or not. I wanted to see what he looked like so badly. But I was scared that he might run away.

"I know you...but you've forgotten all about me." he started.

His voice was soothing. My heart and head ached.

"Who...are you?" I asked.

"A nobody. A person who looks just like you." he said in a solemn tone.

"Why do you know me, but I don't know you?" I asked.

"We will meet again. Be patient. I guarantee that you will know me...once again, Sora. I'll be there for you, just like I always am now. Just trust me." he whispered, then disappeared.

Wait! How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you mean 'once again'?

Why do you know me?

My eyes widened in the realization he had same eyes as me. As well as Kairi, but hers were a deeper shade of blue then mine. His were exactly like mine. My head and heart started hurting once again. I climbed back into my bed and lay down and took a deep breath, trying to remember again. That dream. It was same dream.

Over and over again. I had been having same dream nonstop lately. Why is that? Nobody had answers. So, I think of answers for myself. But they were all just a blur.

I woke up the next day. Luckily it was a weekend and so I didn't have to go to school until the next day, but I was still forced to go to church with my family.

"Sora! Get up!" I heard my mom call to me from her room.

I got up and straightened my bed and then walked to my bathroom. When I was in the bathroom, the first thing I looked up at was the walls. New paint job. Not so shabby. But I prefer white instead of that tacky pink color that my mom spent all her money for. It was spacious to. Has it always been like this? I brushed my teeth. Afterwards, I went back into my room.

I felt like I was missing something on my neck. A memento perhaps. Wait. I never had a memento. So why do I think I am supposed to have one? I wandered out of my room after I got dressed. While I exited my room, I was suddenly drawn to the kitchen. Something smelled very good. I walked into the kitchen and there was my older brother Leon.

I looked around to see everything so neat and tidy.

"Why are you just standing there?" Leon asked, behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see him. I shook my head frantically, trying to explain why I was just standing there.

Leon just pushed me to sit down and wait for breakfast, but I managed to slip away. I threw myself onto my bed. I looked up and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't watch TV, play video games or hang out with my friends. I didn't like doing nothing. If you were wondering why I don't just use my cellphone, I can't because it was confiscated two weeks before I got grounded.

Also, my mom unplugged my brain from my computer and hid it somewhere so that I wouldn't be able to find it. I couldn't wait to go to school to see Riku and Kairi, but I dreaded sitting in those boring classes all day long. The truth be told, I was desperately in love with Kairi Sinclair, but she probably only thought of me as a friend.

I guess she was in love with Riku. Riku Kazami. He was muscular. He had abs, a perfect face, and was drop dead gorgeous. Even his family was good looking. I tried to be like Riku to get Kairi, but she told me that she preferred the old me. And when I asked her on a date, it BACKFIRED. Instead of going to a fancy, expensive restaurant, we went to Chuckie Cheese.

What happened? Well, I told my mom to make a reservation at an expensive restaurant for my date with Kairi. She accidentally mixed up the reservation schedules that she already had and we ended up going to Chuckie Cheese. Everything was going right. But when we ordered, Chuckie came out of blue and started flirting with KAIRI!

MY KAIRI! SHE'S MINE! AND NOBODY ELSE! YOU HEAR?

I tried to not let it get to me, but I got so angry that I ended up beating Chuckie.

Oops! My bad.

In the end, I was banned from Chuckie Cheese and was grounded.

What did Kairi do you wonder? She was laughing her ass off.

"SORA! Get your ass down here!" I heard my mom yell.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Afterwards we went to church.


	2. Only If They Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and friends goes to Destiny Islands for a concert? What will happen while they are there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sociallydsoryntd_Dec as well as 2 guests for kudos on the first chapter! Also thank you DarkIzzy for bookmarking this story.
> 
> Anyways enough of blabbering, enjoy the send chapter!

Were Meant Together

Chapter 2: Only if they knew

Roxas's POV

I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. I winced at the sudden brightness that shined upon my ocean blue eyes and observed my surroundings. I sat up straighter in my seat and stared at my chauffeur. I coughed a bit and cracked a few of bones. I had been sitting in my limousine for the last eight hours. I badly needed to get out.

When limousine slowed down, my chauffeur gathered my baggage from truck. He slung my backpack and dragged my trolley case down the hill. When we got to my mansion, the door flew open, and I was greeted by the maids, cooks, butlers, and so on. They carried everything up my room, even though I told them there was no need.

I lay down on my bed for quite a while. Then I managed to slip away from my servants who worked for me. I put on some black sunglasses and a hat. For a moment, I was overwhelmed by the sheer of number of people around me. They were screaming and squealing. For what you might've ask? Well they were looking at a TV screen and at me, the only Roxas Strife singing and dancing.

I stretched my body, and complacently sighed when I heard girls squealing. Geez, they get on my nerves. I guess I was very popular here. I started picking up the pace when people started bumping against me and almost made my hat come off. Too many of my fangirls were here. Too my signs as well. I took out my cellphone from my pocket and frowned at the lack of notifications.

My boyfriend was supposed to pick me up, but he was nowhere in sight. Yes, I am gay. Do my parents know? My mom? No. She died when I was five or six, I don't really know. My dad? Hell yeah. He knew. And apparently he hates me. It's not my fault that he saw me kissing a dude in my bedroom. Has he ever heard of knocking?

Perhaps not. I punched in his number and frowned further when all I heard was his annoying voice mail. I leaned against a wall and looked at my watch. It was already passed four in the afternoon. I was right on time! Where the hell was he? I was only moments away from a nervous breakdown when I finally noticed a tall figure with red hair and wearing a striped, white shirt.

He was on his phone, his back facing me. I caught the side of his face when he laughed while on the phone. I coughed a bit and cleared my throat.

"Axel."

The redhead turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry, call me back," he said to the other line before he blinked and turned to look at me, "Roxy?"

"Yes? It's me. Roxas Strife. The one and only. Famous singer, Roxas Strife!"

"ROXY! Omigosh! I miss you soooooooo much!" He lifted me off my feet and smashed his lips against mine.

"S-Stop! A-Axel," I breathe as I pushed him away from me.

"Aw...c'mon Roxy...I missed you..." he said, disappointed that I pushed him away.

"Don't Roxy me. Where the hell have you been?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Out with Demyx and Zexion. I managed to hook us up a gig tonight." he answered.

I blinked at him and frowned. "Tonight? I can't do a gig tonight. I have plans with Hayner, Pence, and Olette tonight."

"What? Are you serious? But I planned to go to Destiny Islands tonight so we can be ready for upcoming act for the club at the Destiny Hotel." Axel said.

"I know, I know. But I don't want to let Hayner, Pence, and Olette down. It has been a five months since I've seen them, Ax. So can you just cancel it?" I asked.

"Nuh-uh. I can't do that. Could you just cancel that meeting for tonight?" he asked, as he begged apathetically.

I didn't give into the power. "No, Axel. I can't cancel. How about you cancel?"

"No! Absolutely not! You cancel!" Axel protested.

"NO! I am sick and tired of singing! Why can't I just take a little break and hang out with my friends?" I asked.

"Are you guys fighting again?" a very familiar voice asked.

Axel and I turned around to see Hayner looking at us.

"No." I answered.

"Yes." Axel said.

"Roxas, go to the gig." another very familiar voice said.

It was Olette.

"Yeah, don't you remember? Going to Destiny Islands again was your dream. Why are you giving up this opportunity just because we had plans? If this is your dream, you should do it." another very familiar voice said.

This time I saw Pence.

"B-B-But...I...I...promised...that we..." I stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, man." Hayner reassured me.

"I...I am so sorry." Out of nowhere I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Olette asked, tilting her head.

"Because...Because...I keep making these promises and...I always..." I said, putting my head down as I tried to explain myself.

"Stop apologizing! Hasn't Axel told ya already?" Hayner asked.

I gave him an inquisitive eyebrow. "Axel told me what?"

"I was going to tell you that Hayner, Pence, Olette, and the others wanted to go see you perform at the gig so you can fulfill your dream again, Roxy." Axel said.

"But didn't everyone want to go party tonight?" I stopped then asked.

"We did, but everyone decided that it wouldn't be a great idea since you know who is going to be there." Hayner rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, the Turks," I muttered.

"Exactly. So, it would be best if we just go to the gig tonight." Axel said.

"So, how are we getting there?" I asked.

"Reno's private yacht." Axel mumbled.

"Whoa! Wait! How the heck are we going to get on his yacht? Doesn't he have someone monitoring the boat?" I asked.

"You lamers need to stop worrying. I got this in the bag." I heard a very familiar voice say.

What the heck? Seifer? Rai? Fuu? Why are they here?

"Oh yeah...Seifer's crew is helping us hitch hike the yacht." Pence whispered in my ear.

"Why would Seifer want to help us?" I asked.

"To get back at Reno, perhaps." Axel guessed.

"Seifer doesn't have to help y'know! We'll just tell Reno and you'll get in trouble!" one of Seifer's followers, Rai, yelled.

The other follower, named Fuu, just looked up at us solemnly.

"So, are you lamers ready to go or not?" Seifer asked, yawning.

"Were ready, Seifer." Hayner answered in an annoyed voice.

"So, we have chicken wuss and the lamers, I see. Are these the only passengers?" He asked.

"No. Demyx, Zexion, Xion, and Namine are also coming." Axel added.

"Any more lamers I should know about?" Seifer asked.

"Nope." Axel answered before we manage to sneak on the yacht and drive off.

Everything went so hastily that I could barely keep track of what was happening.

I got bored, so I started plucking several strings of by guitar. I turned on the knobs and turned the instrument. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hayner and the others staring at me.

I decided to play for them, a little song my mom made and sang when she was sad. I placed my fingers on the neck of guitar as my hands traveled through the riffs of song.

If you only knew

If you only found time to notice

If you only open your eyes

You would found out, that I was in pain

So much pain,

So much pain

My voice was barely a murmur as I continued to travel down the guitar. I found myself staring gravely at everyone as my fingers moved along the chords.

I can't even explain, why I felt this way

When I tried to tell you

You only looked away, and pretend that I wasn't there

You told everyone, I was going insane

I was about to sing the next line when Axel told me that we made it to Destiny Islands. I immediately put my guitar in the case while Axel carried my luggage.

A sheer of people were walking passed them and I tried not to lose Axel and the others. We got inside of hotel and checked in. I sat down and relaxed. This was nerve breaking. It has been a long time since I played with the band that Axel came up with. We were called the 'Nobodies.'

"C'mere, Roxy." Axel said, giving a hand signal to 'come' to him.

I walked over to where he was.

"Whaddaya want? We don't have to go for an hour." I asked him.

"I know, but there were schedule changes, so we're doing the gig sooner than we expected." Axel said.

"Okay. I'm going on stage." I told him before leaving.

I sat down in the wooden chair and adjusted the mike so that it was at a level where I could reach it.

"Good luck, Roxy." I heard a familiar voice say.

Demyx. It was his voice. I knew it from a mile away.

"Demy, get your ass on stage." I said.

"Don't you know, Roxy? You're playing by yourself. Didn't Axel tell you that?" Demyx asked.

"No, he didn't tell me." I sounded sort of angry.

Out of nowhere, a sudden blinding light flashed in my eyes. I heard several people from the crowd squealing and screaming.

"ROXAS! ROXAS! ROXAS!" I heard them chant.

"Hey, it's me! Roxas Strife! And I am going to sing you a song!" I proclaimed as I grabbed the mike and started to sing.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

As I sang, there was a brunet in crowd that stared nonchalantly at me. He had ocean blue eyes just like me. His facial features reminded me so much of my little brother Sora. Was that Sora? If it was, then I had the urge to pull him up on stage just to get a closer look at him, but I was scared. Scared that he might not know me, but I had to see if it was him or not.

When I was little, my mom was ill, and she was always exhausted whenever she walked or did something. So one day, Sora begged our mom to go to the beach with us, even though she was terribly ill, the other and I had thought it was crazy, but she meekly agreed to his request.

She had long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a petite figure. Her voice was soothing and it sounded like an angel. She always smiled and encouraged us to do whatever we set our minds to. My mom sang at churches, local clubs, concerts, and so on. Everything she did was for us. Anytime she got money, she would hand it to my brothers and I, then we would spend it on something we would all want.

Anyway, on that day she passed away. She didn't take her medication that day. And my dad blamed Sora for it. Even though I agreed with my dad, I couldn't bring myself to blame Sora for anything. Sora was just a child and he didn't know any better, so why would my dad blame him for not asking mom if she didn't take her medication that summer afternoon.

She looked healthy and lively that day, so nobody expected anything. That day, when she waddled over to water and sat down, she murmured a couple chords of a song that she barely wrote a few days ago, then looked at Sora and I.

She murmured "goodbye" as she fell to the ground.

"EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP! REMAIN CALM! I REPEAT: REMAIN CALM! THIS IS TURKS, WE'VE REPORTED A MISSING YACHT FROM ONE OF OUR SUBORDINATES AND RIGHT NOW, WE'RE CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR THE SUSPECTS WHO COMMITTED THIS CRIME!" Immediately, I dropped the microphone and ran out off stage.

Screaming fans shortly chased after me.

"ROXAS STRIFEEEEEEE!" one girl chirped.

"Will you be my husband?" another girl asked.

"HE'S MINE, BITCH! SO BACK OFF OF MY MAN!" a different girl screamed as she managed to cling onto my arm.

I continued to run as the girl cringed to me and soon afterwards, she couldn't hold onto me anymore, so she ended up falling face first onto the ground.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Damn you, Axel! Why did I listen to you!? Every time I do something with him, the Turkies always manage to catch us!

"Hey! You! Blondie! Stop running!" I heard a Turk yelled at me.

I still ran. There was no way would I, Roxas Strife, listen to a Turk. My half-brother told me not to listen to Turk. Ever. As I ran, out of nowhere, I knocked into a brunet. His eyes were like mine. Also, that face…It was kind of similar to my own as well.

"...Sora...?" I barely murmur.

"Hee hee, that's me!" He hiccupped happily.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, concerned.

"Uoynacyastaht." he mumbled.

I didn't understand a word he was saying. All I knew was that he was Sora. I needed to take him so where safe.

"Don't let go of my hand, you hear?" I said.

Sora just nodded and took hold of my hand.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, Blondie?" a Turk asked, pushing me against a wall which made me let go of Sora's hand.

"Get off of me! You bastard!" I barked.

"No can do, Blondie." the Turk replied.

"Hee...hee...*hiccup* there are butterflies *hiccup* Butterflies!" Sora proclaimed.

"Huh...? There's another one I see. Calling all Turks, I think I found the suspect." the same Turk said, talking to someone on his phone.

Right when he was distracted, I kicked him right in his balls and ran away with Sora.

"Where are we going...?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"ROXAS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" I heard a very familiar voice calling my name.

I turned around to see Axel and the others.

"Who's that?" Hayner asked, pointing to Sora.

"It doesn't matter right now. All we need to worry about now is getting the hell out of here." Axel said.

Everyone nodded their heads and ran outside to where they saw a car.

"How is everyone going to fit in that small car?" Seifer asked.

"We'll find a way." I answered.

All of my friends entered the car, besides Sora and I.

"I FOUND THEM, SIR! THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" a Turk shouted, pointing directly at us.

"Hurry up and get in the car, Roxy!" Demyx shouted.

"Wait...I have to get S-Sor-" Before I could even say the name Sora, Axel took hold of my hand and pulled me into the car and drove off, leaving Sora behind with the Turks.

"AXEL! TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY!" I literally screeched in the redhead's ear.

"Calm down, Roxy. I bet that guy will be fine." Axel cooed, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO TO HIM? THEY ARE GOING HURT HIM, DAMMIT! WE NEED TO GO BACK RIGHT NOW!" My voice cracked into anger.

Sora. I left him behind. Again. And this would probably be the only time I would ever come in contact with him ever again. There was no way I was giving this opportunity up.

"Go back." I said to Axel.

"No." Axel replied.

"Go back." I repeated.

"No." Axel repeated.

"No." I copied.

"Why do you want to go back so badly?" Axel asked.

"Because I left something behind, so go back." I answered.

"No." Again. This was all Axel had said.

"If you don't go back, I'm going to open this door and jump out." I said, solemnly.

"Hahaha," Axel laughed, "Very funny, Roxy, you wouldn't be so stupid to jump out of this car. It might kill you."

"I don't care if it kills me! I am giving you an option; you either stop the car or go back to the hotel! Which one is it going to be?" I asked, in a serious not joking tone.

"I choose neither." Axel still thought I was joking.

And I absolutely wasn't joking. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door then out of nowhere, jumped out of the car that was currently moving. Axel immediately stepped on the breaks and everyone ran out of the car. I tumbled down on the dirt and hissed in pain. Few seconds later, I got up and started running as fast as I could.

"ROXAS! GET BACK HERE!" I heard an angry Axel calling after me.

I ignored him. All I could focus on was Sora. I need to see him again. There were so many things I wanted to tell him. I just wanted to hug him once again. When I came back, there was no sight of Sora. The Turks were still at the hotel, but they were blocking everything off, so nobody could enter or be near the hotel, even if you had a room that you paid for.

I trudged to the Gainsborough Homestead where my mom and brothers used to stay. When I entered, I accidentally bumped into someone. Before I could apologize, the person began to speak.

"Where were you?" a very familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Axel crossing his arms.

"I am tired, see you in the morning." I creased my forehead as I walked away, but was blocked by Demyx.

"Move, Demy." I said.

He stayed his ground and didn't move. I was getting irritated and I didn't want to be bother.

"Where were you?" Axel repeated.

"Out." I said.

"Where exactly were you?" Axel rephrased the question then asked.

"Out." I repeated.

"We need a better answer then that, Roxas." Xion came downstairs then said.

"We left that guy, so I went back for him. That's reason why I went back." I simply said.

"Who was he?" Axel sounded jealous and angry when he asked this question.

"Why do you want to know who he is?" I find myself asking Axel a question.

"I need to know because I am your boyfriend. That's why I need to know." Wow. That was all Axel could come up with.

"It none of your business. So anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night." I said as I stepped on the first flight of stairs.

"It is too my business. So get down here and explain to me why you went back to get an unknown stranger you barely know." Axel said, grabbing my hand and flinging me back to the floorboard of the homestead.

"He's not a stranger!" I yelled at Axel.

Startling both Demyx and Xion.

"Who is he then?" Axel asked.

"None of your concern." was all I said before going up the flights of stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely beta Pure Red Cane for the edits I really do appreciate all you have done for me. Also was it good


	3. So He is Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas tells his side of story and how he view things.

Vanitas POV

Change Scene

Traverse Town

 

I was born in an ice storm, in the Icicle Inn. Right, now I am like fifteen years old and a half. The people who created me were two high school sweet hearts. The female was on the bed with her stomach large and uprooted to the ceiling. The male was beside her, standing up, and was stroking her large stomach. I guess he was excited of prospect of being a father.

Both were in their twenties and was married, so all they needed now was picture perfect family that consists of everything wished to have. So when the doctor came in and told her to begin pushing, she started as quick as she can to see her first child come out of her wound. She did, exactly as the doctor instructed her to, she bit her lip through the pain and squeezed her husband hand in a vice grip.

Approximately at 6, my head begin to crown after hours passed by. Sweat was rushing down from the female's flushed face. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her forehead. Her husband was sweating to from nervousness. There were a lot of bleeding happening. He ran a hand through his messy gelled blonde hair, he watched as his beloved push despite all the pain she was having.

Another our later, I was finally born. At 12:00 am on a Tuesday. Don't know what month it was but my mom and dad seem happy when i came out. I weight about 4.5 pounds. The doctor lightly tapped my behind, I didn't make a sound. They began to worry and checked to see if I was breathing. I was, I had unusually golden eyes, pink baby lips separately from each other, and I was born into this world, to stride.

As my mother took hold of me, there wasn't any similarities. Same goes for my dad, I didn't look anything like him. Instead of hosting a party at their home, they decided to throw it at a cabin that was nearby. From cousins, to aunts and uncles, siblings to parents, they all rushed in to see me.

It then when I started to whimper and cry.

"Are you hungry Vanitas?"

Some left the room, and others stayed to congratulated my mom about during birth and my dad about becoming a father. As I sucked on my mother's breast, I grew sleepy, and soon my body slack with fatigue.

As I grew, to me there was no point of making friends. Every day, my parents would drop me off at a daycare so I could interact with children who was my own age. Mrs. Puccini who just inherited her daycare from her relatives, has seen all types of children. There was no point of me listing them. But she never seen a child like me before.

I was stoic, so cold, that it scared her. Mrs. Puccini knew my parents since middle school and they seem like any ordinary average couple. It didn't look like they abuse me either, I had no bruises. When I first came into the daycare, I self centered and poised. I walked to my seat, and stared at the nearest window near her.

Children were fascinated by my golden eyes.

"Hi, I Terrance, do you -"

"Your eyes pretty, I was -"

"Hey, do you want to share mu -"

"Want to play tag with us, if you -"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk any of you."

I sounded so older. So cold and frosty. And Puccuni watched as I got up from my seat.

"Mr. and Ms. Akihiko , I have some concerns about your son."

Both of my parents faces sagged in fatigue as if they had mistaken themselves in think they had come to talk about something good.

"After the first day of daycare, all the children avoided Vanitas, and on the second day until now a week later, he continues to sit down by himrself at an empty table. He doesn't seem to want too have friends at all."

My dad began to speak.

"Vanitas is a shy child, and always acts like that when he's confused about how to act. Before we brought him home, he started to isolate himself from us but that doesn't mean he's... he's..."

Puccini wanted to scream, "You're in denial, your son isn't normal and you know it"! She looked over at my mother's stomach and saw it was huge/

My mother noticed Puccini's gaze and smiled. "It's a boy, he's a little Ventus."

"Congratulations Mrs. Akihiko, but I suggest you help your son become more . . . social to become friends with the other kids here. . ."

My dad scowled and took hold of my mom's hand then stormed out of the house.

During the summer before school, I often wondered what was happening to her mother or in particular, her mother's stomach.

She was eating everything!

All my questions were answered on the third of July..

It looked like a smaller version of my mother. He had peach fuzz of hair on scalp. Had same ocean blue eyes as my mother too.

"Vanitas, say hello to your new baby brother, Ventus Akihiko."

It let out a shrieking wail that hurt my ears, but watched with a confused look at my parents as they dotted and admired the baby.

"He's a keeper." My father chuckled

"Yes, he's beautiful and handsome, like his older brother." Her mother crooned

It was then I understood a feeling inside me that I felt about the new addition in the family. Ventus.

At the age of eight, I knew one thing about my younger brother.

One was that he hated zucchini and had the same color face as my mother, sort of, not really, but to me, he did.

Anyway, lets stop talking about the past.

I was in Traverse Town making deliveries for Xehanort. This man looked after me every since I was ten years old. Ventus and Roxas disliked this man. I didn't gave a damn. To me, he was OK, there wasn't any down fault of that. He didn't do anything to me that could make me hate him either. So we got along like friends and never seem to argue on anything.

What he says, I do. What he wants, I want. We were so alike that it was ridiculous. Nothing could make me hate this man. He think just like me also. I never felt the need to do any harm to him. I stick to him as glue. Never really had an argument with him. We just mind are own business and went on with the day.

Everything seem normal, nothing out of ordinary happened besides when I got a phone call from Roxas saying he found Sora.

I was happy. Yes, I do be happy. I'm not that cold hearted. Sora to me. He's everything. When Sora and Roxas was born, my parents and Ventus were appeased that they were alive. I also was satisfy, when first time I touch Sora's small hand, it felt soft. He was so soft. His eyes were ocean blue also. They illuminated when shone.

Something deep inside of me lit up when my mother gave me Sora to hold. There was finally a purpose of being alive. I never felt so happy in my entire life. As Sora grew up, I always made sure he had proper safety where ever he was going. That day when my mother die, I rarely seem to feel any pain. But i could tell the fatigue of losing my mother was too much for my father.

Constantly he blamed Sora for everything. Saying it was his fault that she died in vain. I stuck up for Sora. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. She chose to go outside that day. You can't tell someone to do something when you know they won't listen and do what they want to do anyway. The funeral came faster then expected, Sora wasn't there.

He was in hospital. All the guilt he was feeling, took over him and now he was unconscious. The next, my father was stress out and couldn't deal with taking care of four kids by himself so he sent us to different areas. We all stay in touch besides Sora who we no longer had contact with. Each of us didn't blame Sora what happen that faithful day.

We didn't even know where he was or if he was alive still. Our father told us, Sora was no longer part of the family and was just a figment of our imaginations.

Sora was real. Really real.

We could never forget about, and our dream to fine Sora, then tell him about what happen that day. Ventus, Roxas, and I no longer felt like we needed to hide anything from him anymore. All we wanted now is to have Sora back.

And tell him how we missed him all these years. But, there was one problem. Our father. He thought, he was only one in pain but truth has been told, were his kids and he needed to take responsibility but he never did or tried to.

Hopefully, one day I could see Sora again. However, I don't think my wish is going to come any time soon. I been waiting and waiting but there for years and years. Out of nowhere my phone suddenly vibrated. I checked it. Roxas? Why would he text me?

I checked the text message and read it:

I found Sora! He lives in Destiny Islands! He's alive! ≧◠◡◠≦✌

The text message was full with enthusiasm. This was first time, Roxas ever send me any time of text emotion that was happy. I replied back soon as I could then closed my phone and sighed. I was relief. Sora is alive!

Now all have to do is go fine him.


	4. I Am Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Ventus and how he tells his best friend he is gay.

Ventus POV

Change Scene

Lands of Departure

Chapter 4: I am gay

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff. I was so tired but couldn't stop running. Not now. Not ever. I couldn't stay in that hospital anymore. It was cold. I felt lonely. There was nothing for me to there. Every single day, I would get needle struck into my arm or leg. It hurted. Pain. What I only felt was pain.

I needed to get out of there. I accomplished my goal. However, the nurses, police, doctors, and so on was after me. They chased me everywhere. Wherever I went, they followed shortly after me.

"Come back! Ventus! Stop running!" a man shouted.

"Please Master Ventus, your going to faint from emotional exhaustion if you keep at this!" a woman yelled.

I ignored them. There was no way in hell, I was going back there. All my mind was set on was going to see my two trusted friends. Aqua and Terra were their names. They always was there for me whenever I needed them the most. So I pushed myself to run fast and eventually lost the woman and man who chased me, half across town.

I trudge upstairs to an apartment where Aqua lived and knock on the door slightly. Soon afterwards, I saw worried bluenette who opened the door.

"Ventus sit down," Aqua urged, "You need your rest."

"I am fine." I breathe out heavily.

"Your exhausted Ventus. Your absolutely not OK so lay down and ease your mind, you'll feel better aftewards just take a nap." a very familiar voice said.

I looked over to my left and saw Terra. I nodded and lay down in the bed.

"Open wide." Aqua said, holding a water bottle.

"You don't have to this for me yunno." I told her.

"I know but I want to." She replied.

"Just let Aqua have her way Ven. You know she isn't going to take no for an answer." Terra said.

Terra was right. There no way, Aqua was going to let me say no to her so meekly opened my mouth as she opened the lid of water bottle and placed it carefully into my mouth. When the water was gone, she told Terra and I, that she was going to do some errands and will be back later on. I got up from the bed and turned to look up at Terra.

His chin was perched in his hands with his elbows on his knees, he seem to be awaiting for someone. His eyes were a deep brown color, they were glistening in anticipation. Terra was older then I was. Perhaps, he was fifteen. I never asked him, his age or about his family. He seem to not want to talk about it. Like me, I never really talked much about my family.

They knew about my brothers besides one which was Sora. However, Roxas and Vanitas never really met my friends and I didn't meet theirs either.

"Ven, I know I am moving, but promise you'll take your medicine every single day and listen to your doctors." Out of nowhere came Terra who had promised he would be there for me but I knew there wasn't a way from his family to prevent from moving.

"Why? Do you have to leave?" I asked, a tear forming in my eye.

"Just remember this, nothing will ever come between. I promise." Terra promised once again as he gently stroked my comforting assurance that he was always going to be there for me. Then he embraced me in a tight hug, a hug that was so comforting. I didn't wanted to stop embracing me but I knew he had to go.

"Goodbye Ventus." was all Terra had said before giving one of his charming smiles as he took hold of the knob then walked out. A sudden cold shiver ran up my spine, I was alone again. All of my friends were leaving me. Sooner or later, Aqua was going to leave me here. I rubbed my hands and decided to put on a sweater that Aqua knitted for me.

The air felt crisp and icy, I hated it. I glanced at my watch. Still Aqua wasn't back, I hoped she hurried back soon, it was getting late and I was here alone. Another thing that I hated, was being alone. I was startle by the door that swiftly flew open. I twisted around to see Lea, a good friend of mine, standing in the doorway.

Lea had cordless phone held loosely in his hand, and his head hung down with his hand over his face.

"Ventus," Lea began quietly, his voice was trembling. My heart skipped a beat. "Terra and Aqua …there was an – an accident," Lea removed his hands from his face to see, my tears spilling out of his eyes then quickly added, "They are in the hospital and the doctors don't know if they will survive."

"So they are dead?" I asked, as tears continue to come down his face.

"No, they are unconscious." Lea answered.

Something in my heart almost died but luckily I relief in the last part. I thought, I was going to lose someone again. When my mom died, my heart died, no it it screamed, it thrashed at my heart, and suffered it all within a minute. Some reason I couldn't stop crying. I welled up and long, hard sobs interrupted her breathing.

Lea dropped the phone, bent over, and wrapped his arms around me. As I sobbed in his chest.

"Shhh." Lea hushed quietly in my ear.

Days and days went by, eventually Aqua and Terra was out of hospital. Terra decided to stayed in Lands Of Departure. But, I decided we should take a mini vacation so we to Spira to ease what happen events occurred three weeks ago. I graciously thanked the driver, as Terra, Aqua, and I stepped off of the bus onto the sidewalk.

I took a deep breath and yanked at my luggage carriers out from the bus compartment. It was alot to carry but I could hold it. Reaching out into the front pockets of my bag, I got out a map so we could tell where we were headed.

"Let me hold that, Ven." Terra insisted, as he grabbed my luggage.

"You don't have to do to carry my luggage, y'know." I said.

"I insist." He replied.

I shrugged my arms and followed Aqua who already started walking. I got so tired and dropped my luggage, it made "thump" sound. Aqua fumbled as she fitted the card into the slot, we were all breathing hard hard when we entered the room. Our jaws nearly dropped to the floor upon opening the door. This room was amazing!

I never been in hotel that was this nice before. Man, every seem so clean, neat, and organized.

"Wow." I was in awe.

"This room is awesome." Aqua complimented the room.

Terra and I nodded are heads as we slouch down on the couch and sat down, while watching tv.

As I opened my eyes, I realized someone was on top of me. I thought of shoving the person off of me but it was Terra. He looked so innocent whenever he sleep. He was so cute. My hand started moving myself, I stroked his cheek and ran my hand through his hair. Out of nowhere Terra awaken from his slumber.

"Ven...?" Terra rubbed his eyes sleepily looking at me.

"TERRA! VENTUS! I'M BACK!" I heard Aqua hollered coming in the room to see my hand on Terra's cheek.

"Am I disturbing something?" Aqua asked, snickering underneath her breath.

"W-Wha-! Aqua! W-Why a-ar-are you back so early?" I asked, stuttering between words.

"Heehee! Ven and Terra sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. Suckin' his thumb, wettin' his pants. Doin' the naked baby dance. That's not all, that's not all. Baby's drinking alcohol!" Aqua chirped.

I flushed bright red as a tomato, and was beginning to panic. "A-A-Aq-Aqu- Aqua! D-Do-Don- Don't sing that song!"

"What song?" Terra asked, fully awake.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I frantically said, covering Aqua's mouth as she makes mumbling sounds.

Without saying anymore words, I stood up and walked out of the room. However, Terra and Aqua followed me. I could hear Aqua snickering in the background. Terra was clueless and didn't have any idea what was going on at all. I walked faster away from them, they did too, and walked to the swimming pool and act like nothing ever happened.

'Ven! Ven! Ven!" I heard two voices calling after me.

I ignored them and continued to walk. Suddenly, someone grab hold of my wrist and pulled me towards them. I turned around and noticed my head was next to Terra's chest.

"Whats wrong Ven?" Terra asked, concern.

"Nothings wrong." I answered, turning around to hide my red face with my hands but it didn't seem to work since Terra lifted my hands off my face.

"Why are you so red?" Sudden question pop out of Terra's mouth.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Do you have a fever?" Another question came.

"No...?" My answer sounded more like a question then a answer.

"Ven please tell me whats wrong." Terra said.

"I...I..." There was nothing I could say to Terra.

I couldn't tell him. Absolutely couldn't tell him.

Hey Terra I am gay and I like you. Do you like me? Doesn't that sound a little awkward? Asking your best friend if he was OK with you being gay? Terra wasn't gay at all. Well I don't think he's gay. Is he gay? If he wasn't would he still be my friend? Would he tell everyone at school that I was gay? Aqua knew. I was gay.

My brothers knew I was gay but for exception of Sora and my dad. He had girls asking him out nonstop when we were at school while I didn't have any ever asking me out at all.

I am his shadow.

"Whatever is on your mind you can tell me Ven. I am your friend. I want to protect you and always be there for y'know. Your everything to me if you weren't at the hospital when I was in the emergency room, I probably wouldn't make it." Terra said.

"Terra... if I tell you whats wrong. will you promise me that you won't hate me?" I asked.

"Ven of course I wouldn't hate you for anything in the world." Terra had promised as he took hold of my pinkie finger.

"Terra... I am..." I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"I am..." Terra copied.

"I am... I am gay." I said.

"..." Terra didn't say anything.

"It OK if you hate me, I understand, well I am going to take walk.." I said, walking away but Terra blocked my way.

"Ven I don't hate you." Terra said.

A little happiness lit inside my heart.

"I'm just shock." Terra said.

"Also... Terra I-" Before I could finish my sentence.

"Hey guys!" Aqua chimed


	5. I Am Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Ventus POV

Change Scene

Lands of Departure

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff. I was so tired but couldn't stop running. Not now. Not ever. I couldn't stay in that hospital anymore. It was cold. I felt lonely. There was nothing for me to there. Every single day, I would get needle struck into my arm or leg. It hurted. Pain. What I only felt was pain.

I needed to get out of there. I accomplished my goal. However, the nurses, police, doctors, and so on was after me. They chased me everywhere. Wherever I went, they followed shortly after me.

"Come back! Ventus! Stop running!" a man shouted.

"Please Master Ventus, your going to faint from emotional exhaustion if you keep at this!" a woman yelled.

I ignored them. There was no way in hell, I was going back there. All my mind was set on was going to see my two trusted friends. Aqua and Terra were their names. They always was there for me whenever I needed them the most. So I pushed myself to run fast and eventually lost the woman and man who chased me, half across town.

I trudge upstairs to an apartment where Aqua lived and knock on the door slightly. Soon afterwards, I saw worried bluenette who opened the door.

"Ventus sit down," Aqua urged, "You need your rest."

"I am fine." I breathe out heavily.

"Your exhausted Ventus. Your absolutely not OK so lay down and ease your mind, you'll feel better aftewards just take a nap." a very familiar voice said.

I looked over to my left and saw Terra. I nodded and lay down in the bed.

"Open wide." Aqua said, holding a water bottle.

"You don't have to this for me yunno." I told her.

"I know but I want to." She replied.

"Just let Aqua have her way Ven. You know she isn't going to take no for an answer." Terra said.

Terra was right. There no way, Aqua was going to let me say no to her so meekly opened my mouth as she opened the lid of water bottle and placed it carefully into my mouth. When the water was gone, she told Terra and I, that she was going to do some errands and will be back later on. I got up from the bed and turned to look up at Terra.

His chin was perched in his hands with his elbows on his knees, he seem to be awaiting for someone. His eyes were a deep brown color, they were glistening in anticipation. Terra was older then I was. Perhaps, he was fifteen. I never asked him, his age or about his family. He seem to not want to talk about it. Like me, I never really talked much about my family.

They knew about my brothers besides one which was Sora. However, Roxas and Vanitas never really met my friends and I didn't meet theirs either.

"Ven, I know I am moving, but promise you'll take your medicine every single day and listen to your doctors." Out of nowhere came Terra who had promised he would be there for me but I knew there wasn't a way from his family to prevent from moving.

"Why? Do you have to leave?" I asked, a tear forming in my eye.

"Just remember this, nothing will ever come between. I promise." Terra promised once again as he gently stroked my comforting assurance that he was always going to be there for me. Then he embraced me in a tight hug, a hug that was so comforting. I didn't wanted to stop embracing me but I knew he had to go.

"Goodbye Ventus." was all Terra had said before giving one of his charming smiles as he took hold of the knob then walked out. A sudden cold shiver ran up my spine, I was alone again. All of my friends were leaving me. Sooner or later, Aqua was going to leave me here. I rubbed my hands and decided to put on a sweater that Aqua knitted for me.

The air felt crisp and icy, I hated it. I glanced at my watch. Still Aqua wasn't back, I hoped she hurried back soon, it was getting late and I was here alone. Another thing that I hated, was being alone. I was startle by the door that swiftly flew open. I twisted around to see Lea, a good friend of mine, standing in the doorway.

Lea had cordless phone held loosely in his hand, and his head hung down with his hand over his face.

"Ventus," Lea began quietly, his voice was trembling. My heart skipped a beat. "Terra and Aqua …there was an – an accident," Lea removed his hands from his face to see, my tears spilling out of his eyes then quickly added, "They are in the hospital and the doctors don't know if they will survive."

"So they are dead?" I asked, as tears continue to come down his face.

"No, they are unconscious." Lea answered.

Something in my heart almost died but luckily I relief in the last part. I thought, I was going to lose someone again. When my mom died, my heart died, no it it screamed, it thrashed at my heart, and suffered it all within a minute. Some reason I couldn't stop crying. I welled up and long, hard sobs interrupted her breathing.

Lea dropped the phone, bent over, and wrapped his arms around me. As I sobbed in his chest.

"Shhh." Lea hushed quietly in my ear.

Days and days went by, eventually Aqua and Terra was out of hospital. Terra decided to stayed in Lands Of Departure. But, I decided we should take a mini vacation so we to Spira to ease what happen events occurred three weeks ago. I graciously thanked the driver, as Terra, Aqua, and I stepped off of the bus onto the sidewalk.

I took a deep breath and yanked at my luggage carriers out from the bus compartment. It was alot to carry but I could hold it. Reaching out into the front pockets of my bag, I got out a map so we could tell where we were headed.

"Let me hold that, Ven." Terra insisted, as he grabbed my luggage.

"You don't have to do to carry my luggage, y'know." I said.

"I insist." He replied.

I shrugged my arms and followed Aqua who already started walking. I got so tired and dropped my luggage, it made "thump" sound. Aqua fumbled as she fitted the card into the slot, we were all breathing hard hard when we entered the room. Our jaws nearly dropped to the floor upon opening the door. This room was amazing!

I never been in hotel that was this nice before. Man, every seem so clean, neat, and organized.

"Wow." I was in awe.

"This room is awesome." Aqua complimented the room.

Terra and I nodded are heads as we slouch down on the couch and sat down, while watching tv.

As I opened my eyes, I realized someone was on top of me. I thought of shoving the person off of me but it was Terra. He looked so innocent whenever he sleep. He was so cute. My hand started moving myself, I stroked his cheek and ran my hand through his hair. Out of nowhere Terra awaken from his slumber.

"Ven...?" Terra rubbed his eyes sleepily looking at me.

"TERRA! VENTUS! I'M BACK!" I heard Aqua hollered coming in the room to see my hand on Terra's cheek.

"Am I disturbing something?" Aqua asked, snickering underneath her breath.

"W-Wha-! Aqua! W-Why a-ar-are you back so early?" I asked, stuttering between words.

"Heehee! Ven and Terra sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. Suckin' his thumb, wettin' his pants. Doin' the naked baby dance. That's not all, that's not all. Baby's drinking alcohol!" Aqua chirped.

I flushed bright red as a tomato, and was beginning to panic. "A-A-Aq-Aqu- Aqua! D-Do-Don- Don't sing that song!"

"What song?" Terra asked, fully awake.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I frantically said, covering Aqua's mouth as she makes mumbling sounds.

Without saying anymore words, I stood up and walked out of the room. However, Terra and Aqua followed me. I could hear Aqua snickering in the background. Terra was clueless and didn't have any idea what was going on at all. I walked faster away from them, they did too, and walked to the swimming pool and act like nothing ever happened.

'Ven! Ven! Ven!" I heard two voices calling after me.

I ignored them and continued to walk. Suddenly, someone grab hold of my wrist and pulled me towards them. I turned around and noticed my head was next to Terra's chest.

"Whats wrong Ven?" Terra asked, concern.

"Nothings wrong." I answered, turning around to hide my red face with my hands but it didn't seem to work since Terra lifted my hands off my face.

"Why are you so red?" Sudden question pop out of Terra's mouth.

"..." I stayed silent.

"Do you have a fever?" Another question came.

"No...?" My answer sounded more like a question then a answer.

"Ven please tell me whats wrong." Terra said.

"I...I..." There was nothing I could say to Terra.

I couldn't tell him. Absolutely couldn't tell him.

Hey Terra I am gay and I like you. Do you like me? Doesn't that sound a little awkward? Asking your best friend if he was OK with you being gay? Terra wasn't gay at all. Well I don't think he's gay. Is he gay? If he wasn't would he still be my friend? Would he tell everyone at school that I was gay? Aqua knew. I was gay.

My brothers knew I was gay but for exception of Sora and my dad. He had girls asking him out nonstop when we were at school while I didn't have any ever asking me out at all.

I am his shadow.

"Whatever is on your mind you can tell me Ven. I am your friend. I want to protect you and always be there for y'know. Your everything to me if you weren't at the hospital when I was in the emergency room, I probably wouldn't make it." Terra said.

"Terra... if I tell you whats wrong. will you promise me that you won't hate me?" I asked.

"Ven of course I wouldn't hate you for anything in the world." Terra had promised as he took hold of my pinkie finger.

"Terra... I am..." I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"I am..." Terra copied.

"I am... I am gay." I said.

"..." Terra didn't say anything.

"It OK if you hate me, I understand, well I am going to take walk.." I said, walking away but Terra blocked my way.

"Ven I don't hate you." Terra said.

A little happiness lit inside my heart.

"I'm just shock." Terra said.

"Also... Terra I-" Before I could finish my sentence.

"Hey guys!" Aqua chimed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	6. When I Met Nobodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion meets nobodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! Please read and comment! xD

Xion's POV

Change Scene

The Land That Never Was

Chapter 5: When I met the nobodies

Do you want hear a story when I was in middle school? This story starts off where I first met by four best friends. You probably could guess who the four are. If you can't, try harder and harder to think who they might be. Aw you can't fine out? Well I don't want you to be confused while I tell my story, so anyway this story the time when I met Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx.

I stared in disbelief at her parents. They had serious looks on their faces, lines carved into their foreheads. They looked back with pleading eyes, begging apathetically to understand their actions.

"But, you get along better with boys, we thought you wouldn't mind." my mother said.

"I don't mind, but you should've asked me before you guys decided to ship me off somewhere." I replied.

"It's just that we owe the headmaster and the only way to pay back the headmaster is to let you go to this school and help the school win the national bandslam tournament."  
"Obviously, you don't even care how I feel when I told you guys countless times, I'm never going to sing or dance ever again. That day was most painful day of my life."

"Of course we care darling," my father quickly said, "Its just we think, you would be better off there. Going to the school I mean."

I got up from the table and told my parents that I was going to pack. However, I wasn't going to join the music club, I will help them but not actually be apart of them. My parents' beamed.. They were happy I was going but still sad because what I have said. After I descended the stairs to my basement bedroom, I could hear my parents' whoops of joy.

Still, what were my parents thinking? I was sending to an all boys boarding school so that they can pay of their debt. Then again it was one of the most prestigious music schools in the whole wide world and it was a good opportunity. In fact, if it hadn't been a boys only school, I would have applied to go there.

Preferably because how much I love singing and dancing. I flopped onto my king size bed and stared at mt ceiling. Most people thought it was painted black but in fact it was the darkest shade of blue you could find. It was practically black. I sighed and got up and walked over to ther closet there I took out my case and opened it. I spent the next hour or so packing weekend clothes, pajamas and swimsuits into it and other things I thought the might need like my laptop and chargers.

My parents had to go on a business trip the next day and so were not able to see me off to school. I took the train all the way to the dark gloomy city where the boarding school was situated. I slept most of the way, listening to her iPod so that people wouldn't come up and start asking questions. I was already in the school uniform which consisted of a semi-pleated-blue skirt, a white short sleeved shirt with the schools emblem over her breast pocket on the left side of her chest, a black and white tie with thick stripes going diagonally across and a blazer with the school's logo on it.

I had my blazer in the case, shirt un-tucked, the tie loosened and the top two buttons of my shirt unbuttoned, no one did the top one anyway. Halfway through the trip I opened an eye to take in the people sharing the bus. The bus stopped and a handsome boy walked aboard. I recognized the uniform to be the same as hers only had had trousers instead of a skirt.

He looked around for a moment then went to sit next to me. I was surprised by his decision, looking around I saw that that was the only empty seat so he wasn't exactly sitting there by choice but it didn't seem like he regretted it either. I rolled my eyes and put my earphone back in and turned the music up.

The train rolled to the station. I got up and lugged my case off. I stood at the station surveying the sky ahead. It looked like it was going to rain, and soon too. I groaned and started dragging my case in the direction out of station. Eventually got out when sheer of people started pushing me out to the exit.

The boy who was on the train with me didn't bother trying to catch up with me. He just kept shooting these weird looks across aisle, which he was probably wondering why I was wearing his school's uniform.

It was a boys school. When I got there, I dropped my case with the rest of the year 6s and went to the school office like I was instructed by my mother to do the moment I arrived.

What else I was supposed to do?

I walked towards the administration office.

The receptionist saw and recognized how I look immediately, probably from past school photos. I was sent into the headmaster's office.

"Xion Minase, a pleasure having such a fine young lady join our school."  
"The pleasure is all mine, sir. I am quite shock when my parents told me somewhat exciting news as if I were a boy this would be the school I would have like to have gone to." I replied politely.

"A good taste in schools you have there. I hope you'll enjoy your three years here as a student and member of the organization. The rooming system seems to have messed up and the you will not be having a room to yourself. In a way this will be better as a girl will be able to get a sense of the community. Most of the boys here have gone to school with each other for a while now so it'll take some time for you to be accepted into the their groups but a pretty young lady such as yourself shouldn't have any problem. Here is your room key; your room number is 978. I understand that you would be dying to see what your room is like and meet your roommate so you may go."

I took the key silently and left the office. I trudged back outside and it seems that my weather forecasting skills were not wrong, there was a light drizzle and knowing what the weather was like usually, it was going to turn into a storm later that evening. I quickly walked over to her case and dragged it with her looking at signs to figure out where her room was.

I received a lot of curious stares from passing boys but none went up and said anything. Which was just fine with myself, I was always more irritable after a journey. I found my room after a few minutes of walking and searching. Then I unlocked the door and went in. It looked empty so I assumed that my roommate was either not here yet or out of the room.

I claimed the bed by the window and started unpacking her stuff into the dresser next to her bed. I was so absorbed in unpacking she didn't hear the door open.

A boy with dirty-blond hair, walked into the room with just a towel on. He held shampoo in one hand and the key to the room and a schedule in the other.

He didn't seem to notice she was there; he was too engrossed in reading his schedule.

"I can't believe this!" He bemoaned.

I spun around at the sound of a voice.

"Oh you're here," I said, walking over to him. "Hi, I'm Xion." I didn't seem fazed by his nakedness at all which surprised him.

"Is there a reason you're in my room?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah bout that, you see I'm your new roommate. I know this is an all boys school but it's a long story, I'll tell it to you some other time, kay?" I droop onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Erm, I kinda need to get changed." he said bunglingly.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to look." I said without turning around to face him.

Without saying anything else, a few minutes passed by he didn't move so I did and sat at the window seat looking out the window at the rain falling onto the courtyard. He figured that that was the most privacy he was going to get so he quickly pulled some boxers on before rummaging through his case for his uniform.

She turned around when he had just gotten his trousers on. He had a nice, well built body with defined abs.

"Are the guys at this school all jerks or are some of them okay?" I asked, forming a blue teardrop from my eyes from his stomach to look into his cyan eyes.

"Most guys are okay, then again there aren't any girls in this school so I don't know how they'll act around you, but some probably would try to woo inside your pants. The upperclassman to be more exact. They're perverts,"

"Um whats your name?"

"Oh sorry, Demyx Parker."

I went back to staring out the window. Suddenly a phone rang blaring out the strains of some unknown artist. They both jumped before I moved to find my phone. I checked the caller ID and figured that the people calling was my parents.

"What do you want mom and dad?" she answered.

"Mom? Dad? I'm not your parents. Names Axel got it memorized?" the voice on the other end said.

"Seriously who ever you're I'm not it the mood for this right now. Just tell me what the heck you want."  
"Can I talk to Demyxl?"  
"I dunno, you fine out for yourself."

I threw my phone across the room towards Demyx.

"Eeep!" He yelped as he somehow manage to catch the phone.

"Axel how many times do I've to tell you stop calling my roommate. I've a phone now there's no need to bother Xion anymore."  
"I want Xion."

"Please Axel in your dreams!"  
"No dumbass! I don't like her like her as I like Roxy. I want her to be part of then nobodies so we can enter in the bandslam. Without her backup singing, awesome technique with guitars, and dancing were not much of an opponent in this year tournament, plus Lea's going to be there I was to blow his mind with the nobodies music!"

I just rolled my eyes and took my phone away from Demyx then hung up. Demyx stared at me for a moment longer and watched me as I turned it off and threw it into her case.

"What you do that for?" Demyx asked.  
"I hate Axel. He's annoying.

"Sure," he didn't seem convinced, "Do you want to sit around here doing nothing or do you want to come with me to see the nobodies perform?"  
"Hold up Demyx, I'm coming." I said getting up grabbing a hoodie as I passed my case kicking it shut with her foot.

They entered the busy hallway, it was never this busy at her last school, then again seeing a girl here was quite shocking. At this school it was complete madness.

However, they stopped when they realized it was a girl walking through the hallway.

We passed a couple of rooms and she read their numbers in her mind subconsciously. 979, 980, 981, 982, 983. For some reason the number 984 seemed to stand out to me.

Then it crossed my mind, it was the room of the Axel was in.

"Hey Demyx, you go on ahead, I just need to check this one room out first," he looked at her weirdly then shrugged it off and went to find his friends.

I walked back down the hallway, aware she was attracting the attention of most of the guys but not really caring. I drew up to the door and knocked. A boy with golden blonde who looked disheveled opened the door, his hair style also separates them, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. He smiled at taking in my features.

"Hi, I'm Roxas Strife." He said grinning.

"Xion, nice to meet the only other girl on campus."I said returning the grin, "You mind if I come in?"  
"Come on in, my roommate might be too pleased though."

The room was practically the same only Roxas's roommate had taken the window bed instead of her. I made herself at home and sat on Roxas's bed.

"So what do you think about the uniform?" Roxas asked.

"It's ok, I like the blue but I prefer black, it's much nicer and more neutral."

"Yeah I agree. Blue isn't really my color."

"It better then wearing some ugly jumpsuit."

"Oh good, you're here Xion! Have you reconsider yet?"

I turned around to see bright red hair which his name was Axel.

"Reconsider?" Roxas repeated after Axel.

I seemed to get lost in my thoughts when Axel reminded me about joining the nobodies.

"If I join will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Yes, Axel will leave you alone if you agree to join in are band." someone voice chimed in.

A boy with steel-blue hair appeared in front of me out of nowhere. His left side, was where his bangs were located, they their long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear, and there were a few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face.

"I accept but on one condition."  
"What do you want?

"Axel needs to stop calling me at 12 am."  
"Alright Axel will not call you at that time."

"Excellent."  
"Anything else?"

"Nope."


	7. I Love You (A Side Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion tells Demyx he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Please read and comment!

Zexion POV

Twilight Town

Chapter 7: I love you

Everything was quiet. No sound in sight. I love quietness. Whenever it was quiet, I would take out a book and start to read. I'll become so engrossed in the book that I forget about many things.

"Zexy! Zexy!" I heard a very familiar voice squeal.

I closed my book and watch as Demyx walked in the room, sulking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to react, so I said 'see ya later, alligator'." Demyx went right up and started describing his first time talking to his crush alone this afternoon.

We heard amused snickers coming from outside the door way.

"Axel, beat it!" I shouted, slamming the door in his face.

"Why does he always eavesdrop?" Demyx asked.

"He has nothing better to do." I said.

Out of nowhere, the door swiftly flew opened and in came Axel, who made himself comfortable on my bed, lying down with one arm behind his head.

"Axel, please leave. I'm trying to tell Zexy what happened when I encounter my crush." Demyx said.

"I don't want to leave. We already know how pathetic you sounded. There's no way Angela would ever like you." Axel said in harsh voice.

"Nobody asked what you think!" Demyx glared at Axel.

He knew that Axel was right. But, he didn't want to believe what the pyro was saying.

"First of all, I don't think I need permission to say what I think. Second, you're in MY house. Third, if I didn't allow you to live here with Roxy, Zexy, and I, you would probably be in the Land That Never Was." Axel cracked a wise ass smile.

"Alright. Alright. Don't you two start again," I sighed.

"Sorry, Zexy." Both Demyx and Axel apologized.

Here I was listening to Demyx. I'm sorry to sound so mean, but this was inevitable. Listening to Demyx constantly was irritable. He needed to tell this girl how he felt before someone takes her away. But with Axel being the scrutinizing entertainment, we wouldn't get anywhere. This realization showed how unlucky I was. Dealing with these two imbeciles without Roxas was quite tiring.

I dreaded every single day, and hoped that Roxas would come back to deal with Demyx and Axel in due time. His tour was an eight month contract I think.

"I have an idea!" Axel exclaimed.

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"Hope it's not anything stupid." I muttered.

"Not all my ideas are stupid!" Axel protested.

"They're stupid." I said.

"Yeah, I'm on Zexy's side for this one. Sorry, Ax." Demyx also agreed with me.

"Okay, tell us what your plan is." I said.

"Well...we can go to this beach party and see a huge bonfire. Everyone is gonna be there, including Angela. I heard it gets pretty crazy…So, what do you say? Are you up to it, Demy? Zexy?"

"I don't mind, I'll go." I said.

"If you guys and Angela are going, then I'll go too." Demyx said.

Okay, partying wasn't my style, but if Demyx agreed to go, then I'll go as well. Who knows, he would probably end up winning Angela over.

The party came sooner than expected. And out of nowhere, Axel threw something at my face. It was black. I pulled them off my face and noticed they were swimming trunks.

"Do I have to wear this?" It was like I didn't appreciate what Axel did, but I wasn't very fond of swimming trunks.

"Of course, were going swimming remember?" Axel said.

"I know...but...I..." I bit my lower lip.

"What's wrong, Zexy?" Demyx asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

This was first time I've ever seen Demyx without his shirt.

"Put a shirt on!" I panicked.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Put it on or I'm going to pants you." Axel threatened.

I gulped and went to the bathroom to change. When I finished, Demyx took a hold of my hand and lead me outside of the apartment.

There, we saw Axel, wearing black sunglasses and in a jeep.

"Where did you get a car?" I asked, stunned.

His parents would never buy him a car. I knew that for a fact.

"It's Lea's. He let me borrow it." Axel said, coolly.

"Oh." was all I said before getting inside the car.

Axel drove us with the hood off, our hair flew everywhere, but it suited the occasion. I admired Demyx as he looked so full of life.

Arriving at the beach, you could hear the vibrating of a stero. There was light flying around. The DJ popped in and out CDs as he nodded his head to the beat. The bonfire was enormous. We all left our shoes in the jeep, it would be tiring carrying them back in forth, so we decided to keep them inside.

Meanwhile I tried not to seem like a lost child. The last thing I was planning to do at this party was not to see Demyx getting drunk because some chick broke his hurt into two pieces. That chick was Angela Grey, a cheerleader at Twilight High.

Axel kept running of somewhere and Demyx was trying to communicate with Angela, but it seemed he wasn't making much of an effort. I started walking around and I tried to approach someone, but each time I did, I would turn around and walk away. So I started hunting for someone I could communicate with, I stumbled upon this guy who a beer in his hand.

"What's you name?!" he shouted.

"Miharu." That was my middle name. "What's you name?"

"Terry. Who are with?"

"Friends?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Uh...sure." I nodded a yes as he took hold of my hand. Mike came over with my drink.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Mike replied.

We took a seat and he started asking questions about me. I gave him a little information about myself. But not all. While he rambled, I couldn't get Demyx out of my head. I was worried about him. If he managed to sweep Angela off her feet…

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"I can't. Sorry, I'm with my friends." I simply answered.

I know he was disappointed by my answer, but I would feel awkward leaving with a random guy that I barely knew. Before I could speak, he scooted to where I was. Too close! Have he ever heard of personal space? He kept scooting and suddenly took hold my face. I stiffened when I felt his wet mouth on my neck. This felt unpleasant.

I was suffering inside. This neck kissing wasn't my style. Whatever he was doing was NOT enjoyable. I tried to imagine it was Demyx. Wait. Did I say…Never mind. Let's just pretend that never happen. He looked like he had too many beers. I wasn't going to deal with this anymore, so I pushed the guy away.

My first attempt was successful. I went looking for Demyx, but spotted Axel instead, he was annoying the hell out of DJ. Needing a break away from this party, I found a log near the bonfire, away from party. I sat down in front of the fire.

I clasped my knees, not realizing I was zoning out. I looked at fire. It looked like it was dancing. Why did I say 'yes' to coming here, I knew I wasn't going to have a good time? I was in no rush to kiss or hook up with someone. I did it for Demyx. That's why. I knew if I didn't come, he wouldn't. What did this say about my character?

Everyone knew I was a bookworm. Why am I here? For Demyx. Pleased with myself and my decision, I got up and walked away. I approached someone with blue swimming trucks. He was a rather cute guy who seemed to be in same boat as I was.

"Hey, how's it going? Looks like you're also not having much fun." He kept smiling.

His voice was very familiar.

"Demyx...?" I barely murmured.

"Zexion. Angela doesn't like me how I like her." Demyx said sadly.

"I...I...like you." I admitted.

"Of course you like me. You're my friend." Demyx said.

"I love you."


	8. A Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about Demyx

Demyx POV

Twilight Town

Twilight High School

On Rooftop

Chapter 8: A Saturday Night

The sky was dark, casting the whole courtyard into an eerie gloom. Candles flickered, their bright essence shone upon the darkness. Every now and then, I brought out my guitar and started playing. Usually I would sing a melody. While I sang, there were sounds of drunken stupors, who had joined in and added the joviality in the air.

I never got why everyone would go to Twilight High School on Saturday and Sunday nights just to smoke and draw graffiti on the walls. They had no reason to stay here. Same went for everyone else. I shouldn't be here either, but this was where I could think when I had a lot on my mind.

The other day, Zexion made a confession. He said 'I love you.'

I was completely astounded when I heard it. Frankly out of nowhere and I just took a hold of his delicate face. I forced my tongue inside of his mouth and wrapped my arms around his slim waist. We both gasped, his face was tomato red. Truth be told, I ran before he did. I was too embarrassed. Since then, I have been ignoring him.

I didn't know what to do or say. Yeah, I love you. Yes, I am gay. There are many things I wanted to tell Zexy, but I couldn't even look him in the eye. Every time I did, there was an urge coming from my body, which drove me insane. Whenever I saw Zexion, I couldn't help but make sure he was secure at all times. Even before, I would walk everywhere with him, making sure nothing bad happened to him. Nowadays I was very, very overprotective of Zexion.

He was everything. I couldn't let him go. There was a leash on him. He was mine! I wouldn't allow anyone to touch him. No way. No way in hell. I wouldn't allow someone to touch him in an inappropriate place. Like the other day, there was Lexaeus. I had no idea what he was doing, but I knew right away it was inappropriate.

On a reflex, I socked him right in his jaw. Somehow, it was my fault. I got suspended for a WEEK! So, I couldn't monitor if Zexion was okay or not. I was forced to stay at home. Doing nothing but playing my guitar, watching TV, and texting on my cellphone. Zexion was angry when he came home that day from school.

Why was he mad? Well it wasn't because of what I did.

It was something Axel did. He didn't even want to talk about it. I asked Axel, but he didn't say a word, so I was clueless the entire day. Then I found out that Axel entered us in the talent show without asking us if it was okay or not.

We were absolutely not ready and the talent show was very next day too! Man, I had never been so angry with Axel in my entire life. I was pissed off! My hair was falling out from the nervousness and stress that was coming from Larxene, who was no help at all! All she did was COMPLAIN!

Why the hell was she there?

She was Roxas' replacement. But not the singer, she was playing the drums. Xion was the vocalist. Axel was playing the bass. I played my guitar. Zexion played the keyboard.

She was good, but off beat. We couldn't deal with her. When the talent show came, we played and everything went okay. I was shocked. Unfortunately, we lost. We got second place. The judges told us that our music was good, but the drummer (Larxene) was off beat every single time.

Axel was furious that we lost. Larxene didn't make it any better. She told Axel it was his fault that he let us 'losers' join in the band (what she meant by losers were Xion, Zexion, Roxas, and I). I was about to say something to the anteater (that's Larxene nickname), but before I could, Axel literally slapped her in the face.

Oh my god, he just hit a girl! Eeep! What would Roxas say?

Larxene was shocked. Afterwards, she walked out. Not saying a word. She must have been shocked that someone actually hit her. Axel claimed he had enough of Larxene's bullshit and taught her a lesson.

The very next day, she apologized! PROFUSELY TOO! She apologized to everyone she ever hurt! Oh my goodness! What the hell happened to Larxene? She was APOLOGIZING! However, she went back to her crazy bitch self soon afterwards, but every now and then she would apologize.

Anyway, I was on the rooftop, sitting on the edge of a wall bordering the courtyard. Below were the concrete grounds. It was a very long fall too. There were other people here too. It was back to school night. Everyone who had parents brought their parents. I for one didn't have any. I was an orphan.

Axel had parents, but they didn't come. His mother was too sick to get out of bed and his father didn't give a damn about Axel. Zexion was an orphan like I was, so we didn't really have to go to class, we just relaxed on the rooftop. Xion's parents only cared about work. Work meant everything to them. Instead of coming to meet her teachers, they send a butler or maid instead.

Xion just told the maid or butler had to leave. They did. Roxas never really talked about his family at all, it was a complete mystery. His half-brother, Cloud, came though.

It was awkward to talk about family with Zexion because none of us really knew what having a family felt like. Sure we lived together in an apartment, but we never once sat down as a family.

The wind started picking up again. I straightened my position and stretched my legs, crackling as I did. I had trouble staying still. I would swing my legs back in forth. Something always had to be moving. It was like a syndrome or something. My mom used to tell me that I'd outgrow it, but it I never did outgrow it.

To this day, I still swung my legs back in forth. I still played with my hair.


	9. He's Dedicated To Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much Sora loves Kairi.

Sora's POV

Change Scene

Destiny Islands

Chapter 9: Dedicated To Kairi

My name is Sora. Oh yeah, my last name! Right no last name (at least not a biological one).

I'm Sora Harada.

Am I adopted? Yes.

What happen to my real parents? My mom died.

Dad? I have no idea.

Did I have any siblings? Same as Dad. No idea.

Where was I born? Destiny Islands.

Who were couple who adopted was like? They were bulldozer, hovering, and strict parents. Also, they were Catholics or was it Christians? I don't really know.

What does bulldozer and hovering parent mean?

Okay, let's start off with hovering. Perhaps because these two types of titles named by parents.

A hovering parent watches over everything child like a helicopter. They managed everything.

A bulldozer parent was one who was too involved in his or her child's life, especially at school. Some parents called the teacher every day with complaints.

My parents complain a lot. In doing so, I had to come home and listen to my mom and dad on the phone, yelling at my teachers for the grade I got. Instead of getting an A, I got a B. Because of the grade I got, my parents went to the school and complained nonstop until the teacher reconsidered changing the grade to an A, which the teacher did later. She quit her job afterwards. I really liked her too, a lot. Truth be told, I had a crush on my sixth grade teacher, Mrs. Jenkins. Sad, isn't it? My first crush left. I never got a chance to talk to her.

My mom hated her. I think it was because she was so young and HOT! No, sexy was the better word. Everyone's mouth dropped when she walked passed everyone in the hall, giving a wink. This made all the guys faint. When I was around her, I was embarrassed and nervous. Whenever I got the chance to talk to her, I would usually stutter every word that came out of my mouth.

Some parents had spread rumors that she used to be a hooker and would sleep with anyone who had money. That wasn't the truth. She was married and had kids.

She was devastated by how many parents were saying such things about her. Since then, she decided to quit her job and teach somewhere else. Nobody had any idea where she was.

She left everything behind besides her husband and two kids.

Anyway, let's talk about something else, shall we?

My adopted parents already had kids when I came. I had an older brother named Yoru (meaning "night"), another brother named Travis and then another named Leon. A young sister was named Marlene. Then an older sister named Haruki. There was also Rika, and Danielle. Leon, Marlene, and I were adopted, the others were their children.

Marlene, Leon, and I stayed with our "adopted" parents because we were under eighteen. The rest were in their twenties. Our adopted parents were in their fifties I believe. You see, my adopted parents were friends of my real dad and would do anything for him. And so, when he asked them if they wanted another child, they quickly agreed.

Gee, they must love babies.

When I came out of my mother, they said I was in a white cashmere sweater when they got the chance to see how I looked.

I was adorable, chubby too.

My adopted parents owned so much land, including this hotel at Destiny Islands. They also had other jobs such as a botanist, photographer, writer, and artist. I didn't exactly know what they did for living, but all I knew was that they had A LOT of money.

But my dad's most recent job was exploring. He rarely came home and recently, I've been seeing him less and less. My mom was a writer and artist. She drew manga and looked after the hotel when my father was away from home.

This was how our day went when he was away. This was how it went.

Today was Monday. Meaning school. This also meant that my adopted mom would be nagging nonstop for no apparent reason and would blame things on Marlene or me.

Wait, you might have said.

Where was Leon? He's not here.

Where was he? Twilight Town or Radiant Garden.

Why was he so far from home? He goes to school there.

I don't why he's there. No idea at all.

Like always, I started my day by rolling off my bed. That was the wrong way to start the day, but it's a habit of my mine. I tended to roll off every single day. Nothing new. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and from the reflection of the mirror, I could see Marlene running with tears escaping down her face. I finished brushing my teeth and left the bathroom to look for Marlene. I went to her room and saw her sitting on the floor with her hands clasped around her face, slight murmurs escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"M-Mommy...s-sh-she h-hit m-me!" Marlene managed to splutter as tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Shh," I whispered in a soothing gentle voice as I put a hand on Marlene's cheek, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"MARLENE! Get down here this INSTANT!" I heard my mother yelling downstairs.

"NO! I hate you, mommy!" Marlene yelled back as she hopped onto her bed and continued sobbing.

I knew she wanted to be alone, so I walked out of her room and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. On the table, I saw a blueberry muffin, two pieces of bacon, and glass of orange juice.

I hated blueberry muffins, but I ate it anyway. I didn't want to hear my mom complaining, so I stuffed down the grub. None of my siblings were present at the table. Usually they would come by and have breakfast. But today was Monday. Meaning they had work. I was actually thankful that they weren't here. I liked the quiet.

The quietness was simply perfect. No noise at all.

I was surprised when I saw Marlene trudging over to the table in her school uniform. It was a sailor suit with tights and the school hat that they were required to wear.

Pretty stupid to have uniforms. HELLO, CHILD MOLESTERS!

Duh!

I hated it when Marlene wore that sailor suit. It was annoying! She looked cute, but hated when I spotted older men staring at her. It was just sick. I gave everyone a death glare when they were checking her out.

So anyway, Marlene and I were only ones having breakfast. Our mom was in the living room, sipping some coffee that she made. Marlene was too upset to eat or talk. I understood how she was feeling, so I left her alone.

Our parents told us to cook for each other, but none of us actually made something. I would usually pour some cereal in the bowl then eat that. Marlene would make herself some pancakes. She was a good cook. I envied her talent. I wasn't a good cook at all. If I was able to make something in the kitchen, I would probably blow something up. I was only good at using the microwave. The toaster? Not some much. The last time, I used the toaster, it almost broke. Don't ask what happened. It was a sad day. We even had a funeral for the toaster! Haha! Yeah…it wasn't funny at all. You see, my mom was furious and heartbroken. That was her birthday present that Leon got her.

She was dying for a toaster and when she got one, I broke it. So it wasn't very good.

Leon would cook for us on his summer, winter, and spring breaks from school. I knew Leon's schedule by heart. He went to work early in the morning, like around 4 A.M. and then leaves at 8 A.M. Then he goes to school at 9 A.M. and gets off of school at 5 P.M. He was the class president at school, so most of time there was a meeting he had to go to. When the meeting was over, usually around 7:30 P.M., he would come home at around 8 P.M.

His list of thing to do when he got home was do his homework, if he had any. Second, he fixed himself some dinner. Third, he called my cellphone to see if Marlene and I were alright. Fourth, he hopped into the shower and eventually went to bed.

And that was Leon's daily schedule.

So, I finished my breakfast and drunk my orange juice. I grabbed my backpack and took a hold of Marlene's hand. On the way to school, I dropped off Marlene. Our school was maybe nine or eleven blocks away.

Why didn't our mom drop us off? She simply replied, "I'm busy," And then added, "Go walk your lazy asses to school."

How harsh! She could have gotten her lazy ass of the sofa!

It was so cold! This was unbelievable! I am freezing my fuckin ass off!

Marlene and I almost got frostbite, but luckily, we didn't! Thank goodness Riku's generous mother was kind enough to give us a ride to school. I was so happy and warm too!

When I arrived at school, I looked at the barren school. I was late (again)

Thanks a lot, mom. If she had driven us to school, I wouldn't have been late. Yes, I was going to blame my mom. It was her fucking fault. If she wanted us to go to school and not be late, then she should have driven Marlene and I to school every day. But no, she wanted to be a bitch about every little thing. I do love her, but sometimes she just got on my nerves.

I was always late. Nothing to complain about. Preferably, I don't see why we need school when you could just get a scholarship by doing something you were good at. I happened to be good at playing music. It was my talent. I played the triangle, drums, bass, piano, harp, and guitar. I was in a choir too! I loved singing. It helped me release my stress from school and home. But it was mostly home.

I hated my home. Family too. Besides Leon and Marlene. We were the only ones that were close to one another. We watch each other's back. I needed to protect them, even though I was defenseless against my mom and dad. All I know was I needed to protect Marlene while Leon was away. I promised him, no matter what happened, I would protect Marlene from harm, even if death came my way. Nothing else mattered besides her. I loved Marlene. She was my pride and joy. She was so precious. Nothing could ever take her place. Those words echoed in my heart every single day. To protect. To keep her happiness alive. Yes, most people I knew said I was overprotective of her and pampered her.

I knew. But I couldn't help it. When I saw her giggling and smiling, I just exploded with happiness. All I need in life was to protect and keep my friends, Marlene, and Leon happy.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

I was late. And so was Riku. So we had to wait until the security guard came back to let us in. I knew once I made it to class, my teacher would lecture about my tardiness.

Oh yeah, about Riku. The teacher would just say it was okay and let him be, but when it came to me, Sora Harada, it was a different story.

I hated Riku. Not because he never got in trouble, but because everyone treated him better. He was ten times better than I would ever be. He could have any girl in the whole entire school. But no, he didn't seem interested. He could have Kairi if he wanted to. But Riku didn't seem interested in anyone at all.

Sometimes I wished I was Riku. To be popular and see how it felt when every girl wanted to go out with you. That would be the life. You see, I was a nobody at school. I was just a mere shadow of Leon. If anyone ever recalled Leon, they thought he was my older brother and just talked about how cool and hot he is.

I was hot too! Not really, but I could try! Just give me a chance out and I would be. I didn't want to be a shadow anymore! I was Sora! I could do things just like Leon.

Well, maybe not kendo and engineering, but I could be. Right?

Gee, just give a guy a chance to show his skills.

But no, they wanted to see Riku or Leon! That was the only reason why a girl besides Kairi came up and started a conversation with me. They wanted Leon or Riku! Jeez! Sometimes I wasn't just plain old Sora Harada.

I wish I was famous. Like Roxas Strife for an instant. He was an international pop star/actor that every girl fell for.

But I was just plain Sora. Nothing else. Just Sora. Was that all I was? Just Sora?

I wish I was more.

The security guard finally came. She took Riku and me to class. Right away, I could hear my teacher yelling. I groaned and walked over to the teacher as Riku went to take his seat. The teacher didn't pay any attention to Riku, the teacher simply instructed him to take his seat like everyone else. This teacher was an ass.

I hated this teacher. Just because. Oh yay, another lecture! How sweet. Wasn't it going to be a blast? NOT! Ugh! All I could hear was my classmates snickering in the background.

When teacher was finished with the lecture, I went straight to my assigned seat, which was next to Kairi. That was the happiest part of my day. I sat next to Kairi.

Yippee! I sat next to Kairi! I usually bragged on and on to Tidus about how it felt when I sat next to Kairi. All Tidus did was ooze with boredom. He rarely cared who I sat with.

I walked over.

Normally, Riku saved a seat next to Kairi. Unfortunately he didn't or he had forgotten.

I notice a certain someone was sitting near my Kairi! Yup, you hear it right.

Kairi was MINE! Personally.

I had the right to sit next to her! Everyone knew it in the Destiny High School handbook. Okay, maybe I made it up, but Kairi was mine!

I was going to ask him to get up, but once I saw how tall and muscular he was, I closed my mouth.

He was at least 6 feet! Impossible! I never saw someone this tall before. Riku was tall. So was Leon. But that wasn't the point. He looked so cool too! And Kairi was laughing too!

Oh no! She must like him! I was so mad! How could he take something that wasn't his! He was a thief!

She was my GIRL! MINE! I tell you!

So, I finally decided to walk over and face this freakishly tall dude. I figured he had no friends since he didn't seem familiar. I'll be a nice guy today.

Befriend the newbie. Let's see what happens.

I would ask him nicely to get up so I could take my seat back. I walked over casually. The whole time I was walking, I thought. Too much thinking. I kept asking these questions in my head.

What was he like? Where did he come from? Why was he sitting near Kairi? Who heck did he think he was, sitting next to MY GIRL?

When I got closer, he stood up and then turned his head to see who was coming up towards him.

He had striking green eyes with abs like Riku, and red hair...He also had a tattoo that looked like teardrops.

Pffffft! This guy wasn't any better compared to how I looked. He had nothing that would make Kairi fall for him. So, I had nothing to worry about.

Right? I didn't, right? Please answer my questions!

However, I got knocked down by someone who was running by. Sheesh! Watch where you're going! I took a few tiny steps to the redhead and put my hand out.

He slowly turned his head and also reached out to my hand. We shook hands. Sort of awkward.

"My name is Axel, got it memorized?" When he talked, I knew right away this was some kind of catchphrase and I would get annoyed every time he said it.

"I guess. Uh, my name is Sora." I said.

I decided not to ask him to get up.

Are you scared? Pfffth! Please!

I wasn't afraid of anything! Well, maybe something.

Okay, I was afraid of him.

Axel looked really big compared to me. I looked like a pipsqueak compare to that giant.

No offense, Axel. Just saying. You're tall. Too tall. Damn it all! Why am I not tall as Riku, Leon, or Axel?

Why couldn't anybody answer these questions!?

I took a seat far from Kairi aince all the seats were taking. I was sad. No Kairi today. I was afraid.

"Hey, Sora! Come here!" I heard Riku calling from the other side of the classroom.

I got up and went to where my silver haired friend was. He took a hold of my hand, beckoning me to sit down in this empty seat. I stared at the seat for a while, and then two fingers were snapping in my face.

"Huh? What is it?" I blinked.

"Are you feeling okay, Sora?" Riku asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

"Yeah. Just perfect." I lied.

I felt like crap.

"You're not lying, are you?" Riku asked, in a serious tone.

"No! No! No! I would— Oh yeah I have to go to— uh the restroom! See ya!" I shouted, running out of the classroom.

As I ran away and noticed Riku was running behind me. Damn, he's fast.

"Restroom? Huh?" Riku said.

"I did go." Again, I lied.

"No, you didn't. You're lying AGAIN! I followed you!" Riku stated. His voice was full of anger.

Why was he angry? Dunno.

I never got why Riku was angry.

"Follow? Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I was worried about you." he answered.

When P.E. class arrived, Riku watched my every movement, like a hawk watching its prey. Whenever I went somewhere, he went with me.

I managed to slip away from Riku and went to check my locker. When I get to my locker, I miraculously opened it with one shot. Score! Then I spotted a note in my locker. It said, "Want to go with me, Sora?"

Uh, no thanks. Only one person had my heart and that was Kairi. Notes have been sent to my locker daily, all saying the same thing. I knew what they were trying to do.

To get to Riku and Leon.

They were probably notes were from my fan club?

Psyche! I don't have a fan club…I wish I did.

Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want. That was just how life went.

I changed into my gym clothes and went to gymnasium with Riku, Kairi, and Axel. It was dodge ball day. Just my luck! I was just throwing balls frantically at my opponents from opposite team. My consolation today was Riku. He was amazing at every sport he did. In the background, I could hear Kairi cheering for Riku along with his fangirls.

Ugh! Hated it when she cheered for Riku! One girl sacrificed herself to get hit by the ball instead of Riku, pushing him out of the way to save him.

Shit! Stupid fangirl! Just when I was about to hit him! I had perfect aim too! All wasted because of some dumb fangirl.

Riku thanked the girl and gave her his signature smile and blew her a kiss at her, making her faint.

BAM!

What the hell?

While I was murmuring about Riku, I suddenly passed out from being knocked on by a ball. Everything was a blur. It was getting dark. Darker and darker each time.

Somehow, I ended up seeing the brunette, who had a pink ribbon in her hair and had green eyes.

She was beautiful.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"I am fine." I mumbled, getting up from the bed.

"Don't force yourself to get up. Lie down and relax." she instructed.

"Really, I am fine, no need to be worry." I reassured her.

"Just in case, take these painkillers to will help." she said, putting the medication bottle in my hands.

I thanked her and asked her who she was. Surprisingly, her name was Mrs. Gainborough.

Her name sounded so familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it.

Lunch time came around (finally) and I was starved. I spotted Riku and Kairi in the crowd. I headed over to the table they were eating at. Kairi and Riku already took their seats, had lunch, and were chatting. Everything was going seemingly good. Except when I tripped and my lovely food was sent flying. It landed in Kairi's hair. Everyone gasped. Kairi had this death glare coming my way.

She didn't talk or look when I come towards her. I guess she was still pissed. Did I mention this happen last week too?

She could've given a guy some sympathy. Just a bit.

"Kairi I am very—" I tried to apologize, but got interrupted.

"Shut up, Sora!" Kairi huffed.

For now on, I was going to put my lunch in a plastic back so it wouldn't fall in someone's hair. Since these accidents happen frequently, Riku was generous enough to share his lunch.

Thank God I had a friend like Riku.

The next day came and whenever lunch came, Kairi and Axel weren't there. The teacher said their parents took them on a vacation and would be back next week.

That was kind of weird. I knew Kairi's parents very well. They would never take her on a vacation when it was a school day. A new idea pop into my mind.

Starting today, I put lunch in plastic containers. So when I tripped, my lunch would be saved. Well, that took care of the flying food problem.

Not exactly.

Kairi was still pissed, so it was not peaceful eating lunch with someone who was constantly giving you death glares. Right after school, I went to Kairi's house to apologize about the flying food accidents, but when I arrived, her step mother said she was gone. I knew right away I had lost my potential eventually-going-to-be-girlfriend.

Ever since my food flew in her hair, she had been distant whenever I came around and didn't seem to want to talk. Not to mention, that Axel guy was around. She had been acting strange. Too strange. There were rumors spreading around, saying that Axel and Kairi were dating. I didn't normally believe the rumors, but I believed this one.

However, I retaliated by asking Kairi some questions.

Every single day, I would see Axel and Kairi constantly sitting, hanging out, and eating together. Plus, they were holding hands!

I was the one whose food flew in her hair, but that didn't mean she had to start ignoring me like the plague. I didn't just do it once or twice, but I did it numerous times.

She had enough of it. Enough of my clumsiness, so that was why she acted the way she did. Showing how she felt, Kairi simply ignored my existence.

To this day, the rumors have been spreading and spreading daily, adding more and more each time, hurting my heart in the inside. I guess Kairi and I were never meant to be.

Don't think I am going to give up just yet.

I'll have Kairi.

If Kairi and Axel were dating, I would have to adapt and forget about her.

I knew there were plenty of girls out there, but I wanted Kairi.

She was the one I wanted.


	10. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas POV chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who bookmarked, given this story a kudo, and gave a comment! All is much appreciated! I am sorry for delay in updates but I have school and I don't have time to post up new chapters daily! But if you want to read just go fanfiction.net and read this fanfic, it is under same name as the title and my username is Neo Rulez.

Roxas' POV

Change Scene

Twilight Town

Chapter 10: Lies

There was so much on my mind. It's hard to explain what I was thinking these past few days.

Axel was asking questions what happen two weeks ago.

I didn't tell him anything. Absolutely nothing.

Did he need to know? No, it wasn't his business or concern.

He was my boyfriend. Shouldn't I at least tell him what's going? No. Not really.

I don't have to explain myself to anybody, right? Yup, if you didn't want to say anything, then that was your choice.

I saw Sora two weeks ago and Axel ruined it. I didn't see him after that. All I knew was that the brunet was somewhere on Destiny Islands. Somewhere. I have figure out where he lived, so I could confront him.

Somehow.

But what could I say?

I didn't want to scare him. He might think I was a weirdo or something. I would find a way. To talk. To tell the truth. He had the right to know what happened four years ago.

He needed to know! This urge inside of my body had control of everything I did and said. I remembered what Axel said days ago before he left. Last week, Axel said he was going to see his sister on Destiny Islands and wouldn't come back until summer break was over.

Wait. Axel had a sister? Yes.

A younger half-sister. Her name was Kairi.

Beautiful name, wasn't it? I saw pictures of her. She looked alright. But there wasn't anything really fascinating about her that I caught my eye.

She just a girl in ninth grade. We were in same grade, but I wasn't a girl.

I missed Axel so much already. It's only been like three days since he left. I already feel lonely.

Was this how he felt when I was on tour? Probably.

He kept saying how much he missed me. This allowed some guilt to come into my heart.

I didn't really want to go on tour. I went on the tour after I left the Land That Never Was, which was when Summer Vacation was starting.

I had graduated from Nobody Academy. I was eleven at that time. And I had so much talent.

The producers, record dealer, etc., were so fond of my talent that they wanted to spread my talent all around the world, so they asked if I wanted to go on an eight month contract.

Meaning leaving behind everything.

I declined at first.

But, once they mention something about Destiny Islands.

My mind just went completely blank. Forgetting about all friends.

I lied to Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion. I told them a pretty good lie. I felt so guilty that I went to a therapist to help make the guilt go away.

But, it never did. I went to Twilight Town to do my first concert.

I was afraid. Before the concert even started, I ran off somewhere and bumped into this kid who looked the same age as I was at the time.

His name was Hayner Chase.

That name echoed in my heart, that day was special because he helped the nervousness escape my body. I thanked him numerous of times.

Eventually, I allowed him to attend the concert. I got him a backstage passe. He was astounded when he heard someone say I was Roxas Strife.

I was pretty popular.

Hayner rambled on and on about how lucky I was to be famous. Sure being famous had its good points, but the paparazzi watching your every movement didn't seem so pleasing. I had to be careful about what I did. My bodyguards watched my back though, so I wasn't all alone.

Oh yeah, there were fans. A lot of them too. I never thought there would be so many girls screaming my name and showing their spirit by wearing a shirt that had my face on it.

This was insane. I tried to be sane.

Also, I had to make up excuses whenever Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Xion called.

They would ask these types of questions:

1) Where are you now?

2) What are you doing?

3) Is everything okay?

4) How are you?

5) Do you miss us?

Some many questions, but these were the top question they would asked over and Over.

I met two of Hayner's friends before I left Twilight Town.

There was a girl named Olette and a boy named Pence. We befriended very quickly. We were friends, just like how I was friends with Axel and them.

I couldn't stay in Twilight Town for very long cause, eventually I would have to go to Spira.

Again another hard goodbye. I even shred some tears as I left.

I couldn't sleep on the way to Spira. I kept rolling back and forth on the bed.

Candy. That's what I need. A big bag of variety of candy.

Or something other than Candy.

Drugs? Would do.

Sleeping pills.

NyQuil?

Vanitas would drown himself with NyQuil every single night. He liked that stuff. I hated it. It left bad after taste.

It had been three months since I left The Land That Never Was. Today was August 1st. School had already started and I was learning what I needed to know while on tour.

Did you have homework? Unfortunately, yes.

Was it hard? No, not really.

I went to bed after taking some sleeping pills, falling into a peaceful slumber. Then I awoke and got dressed.

Suddenly, the door flew open. I saw my manager. She was wearing a blue pencil skirt and high heels to go with it. Her long brown hair was tied up into a bun.

"Good morning, Roxas." she greeted, hurrying me to the limo.

"Good morning to you too, Christina." I replied, smiling at her.

Her eyes twitched with annoyance.

What's wrong with her? She hated it when I called her Christina. She hated her name.

"My name is Angelina." Christina corrected. Oh, my bad I meant Angelina.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Christina." I said, not really paying attention.

"Don't call me that!" Christina hissed, showing sharp nails that you could preferably call claws.

"Pretty feisty, aren't you, Cat Woman?" I joked.

"Stop calling me that!" Christina shouted. Oops! Again. My bad. Her name was Angelina.

"How about I call you Angel instead of Angelina?" I suggested.

"Fine."

"What are we doing today?" I asked, exiting the limousine.

"You're doing a photo shoot with Yuna." Angel answered dully.

"Yuna? Who's that?" I asked.

"What? You don't know who she is?!" she gasped.

"Just tell me who this Yuna person is!" I shouted in a raspy voice.

"She's the daughter of the High Summoner Braska." Angel informed.

"What?! Are you serious?!" I was shocked and stoked at the same time.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have told you anything." Angelina said.

True.

"These pictures, what are they for?" I asked.

"Just for the public." the brunette answered.

"Public. No! No! You can't show them to the public." I said immediately.

"What? Why not?!" Angelina was angry.

"Because. My friends don't know I'm on tour. Plus, if they see me with this girl, they might start asking questions." I mentioned.

"Well, you got yourself into this mess and you have to get yourself out." was all she had said.

I dialed a phone number. I called Vanitas. He had good advice sometimes.

Why would ask him? Because he was never busy, he rarely did anything.

When I called him, Vanitas simply said, "If you're lying, you liar, then you can do anything you want. If you don't want to tell them the truth, don't tell. It's none of their business."

He said it in a harsh voice. He had some words of wisdom.

I got up and walked to the change room to put on makeup. Afterwards, I went outside to get some fresh air.

I took my phone out my pocket and looked at the picture of Sora.

"Sora." I murmured.

Why did you have to…?

Why do I feel so alone?

Sora, I will find you no matter what. You're everything. I just want to see your face one more time, even though I have no idea where you could be.

I just had an urge, an urge to find him. I thought if I went on the tour. I would go to Destiny Islands. I did. But I couldn't find him anywhere.

The investigators that Vanitas, Ventus, and I hired said there was no trace of Sora. They simply said he probably died. Sora wasn't dead. He absolutely couldn't have!

He was somewhere on Destiny Islands. Somehow, I needed to find him. That was the only thing on my mind right now. I didn't care about music. It just reminded some much of my mom and Sora.

They were everything. My everything.

You're my everything. I continued to say those words to Sora whenever our father treated us badly.

He would thrash at us about our mother when he was angry. He was abusive too. I remember he got so mad at Sora one day for eating something that was his. Seriously, it was just a Twinkie. He got mad at Sora because he ate his twinkie.

He swatted Sora with his belt. It made a SWOOSH sound!

I couldn't let Sora get hurt. It was a twin thing. I felt Sora's pain. I opened the door and tackled my father.

Jumping, punching, and kicking.

I did whatever I could to save Sora. It wasn't our fault that he had a bad day. Vanitas and Ventus joined in to help too! We kicked my father's ass and after that, we ran to Gainsborough Homestead where we always went with our mother when our father came home drunk or angry.

Right now, she was on tour.

Did I mention she was a singer?

She would dance and sing all day. Every day. That was our usual routine.

She was gone. She didn't want leave, but she needed the money.

Our dad was a selfish man. He never liked to share. He always had to be right. Well, he thought he was right. Most of time, he wasn't home.

That was the only time I ever really feel happiness, when he was gone. Nothing ever went wrong when he wasn't there. It was good that he wasn't home most of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, bookmarked, and give me a kudo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read, favorite, bookmarked, and gave me kudos! Please read and review! If want to read more just go on fanfiction.net and look up the name Neo Rulez, there will be more chapters on there if want to read Were Meant To Stay Together or my other fanfiction.

Chapter 11: Guilt Eating You Up  
Ventus POV

Land of Departure

Aqua's House

Chapter 11: Guilt eating you up

I went on the vacation with my friends. Aqua like always was being a cockblocker. I know she was just trying to help but it didn't help one bit. She ruined it. My whole plan. Since when did you had a plan? OK I didn't have a plan. Still, she could have came after when I was talking to Terra. I was bout to kiss Terra. That was the whole plan though but it fail miserably.

Terra knew I was gay. He still was my friend. He was the only guy friend that I told. Nothing else. I wanted more. So much more. I wanted him. A lot. But, I knew there was no way Terra was gay. He couldn't be. Just look at him. He everything that a girl wants. That I can't have. These feelings for Terra has to remain inside.

I don't want to ruin his life. His reputation is mostly what I am most concern about. If anyone fines out that I am gay, they would probably come up with at least ten or more rumors to achieve their goals. There are few guys at are school who is very envy of Terra. Including myself. I've envy Terra the first time I met him.

Yes, I have met Terra before my mom died. We lived Land of Departure, after Vanitas got an explusion from the school where we live before, our family had to move, this meant leaving all my friends behind. This cause depression. I'd made friends there but still was sad. I was reluctant to open up to them and some just decided not to hang around anymore.

I missed Zidane and Garnet. They were my only friends I only had. Whenever I got bullied, they would always be there. No matter. I love both them dearly. Nowadays, I rarely see them. I've no contact with them either. Still, I've a picture of them stored in my memories. Zidane and Garnet were first friends I've ever made.

This amaze my parents, brothers, and two cousins

What are your cousins names? Cloud Strife. I prefer to call him bother instead of cousin since he is very like a brother. My other cousin is a girl, her name is Terra Branford.

They were pleased to know, I finally opened up to someone.

Also my parents, Roxas, and Sora was happy too.

For the exception of Vanitas.

He is never happy.

Since I knew him, I think Vanitas is immune to happiness and sadness. Never in my whole entire fifteen years of living, I never once saw Vanitas show any sympathy to anyone. When are mother died, he didn't shed any tears or show any side of sadness. His eyes were frozen. Ice cold. No happiness inside. Just this cold sensation like always.

Truth is I am afraid of Vanitas. Our mother also was afraid too. I could see it in her eyes. Whenever she scolded or talk with him, her voice was terrified, with fear. I'd to share a room with Vanitas. I hated sharing a room with him so much I begged profusely to my parents. Instead of sharing a room with Vanitas, I switch with Sora.

I sorta felt bad for Sora.

But, he wasn't sad nor scared or angry. He was happy. Happy-go-lucky to be more detailed.

I am amaze. Sora always so cheerful all the time. Never once cry for the exception of our mother dying, he only whine. He was whiner. If Sora didn't get what he wanted. He would use the puppy eyes on our parents in order to get what he desire. Our parents were so gullible they fall for it every single time. Including myself.

Roxas wasn't gullible much. He was cool. His eyes had an aloof look in his eyes. Those ocean blue eyes of his were like an ocean. They adsorb you into them every single time you look at them.

I was hypnotized in his eyes. His eyes cast everyone he met into his eyes. The compliments he got from his eyes were, "Gosh, your eyes pretty." and "Wow your eyes are like an ocean." or "Gee, I love your eyes."

All time he would get compliments but he never say anything back. He merely stare with distaste. His eyes only pop up with joy whenever he saw Sora.

Sora. To him was everything.

What Sora did, Roxas also did. When Sora got in trouble, Roxas would either stick up for him and get the blame. Roxas would always take blame tirelessly.

You could tell, Vanitas and I wasn't going to take the blame because of Sora's faults. We loved him. We didn't want to get yell out. Or get a spanking. If you were bad, you will get a spanking, it was considered as discipline. Our mother thought is was abuse, so she would always insist on doing the spanking.

Instead of spanking us, she would hit are hand. She didn't hurt at all! She did it so gently.

It barely made a mark.

Once when our mother was gone, Sora was running around town, screaming like a crazed maniac on his way home from the beach, our father got several complaints from neighbors and acquaintances that when the brunet came home, all I could hear were screaming from Sora. I slowly creaked opened the door to see that my father who I thought was gentle and loving man was beating the shit out of my younger brother.

I was scared. My hands begin to shake with fear. He was literally beating Sora, Physically. He socked, punched, and kicked Sora. I didn't know what to do. At the time I was a scarey cat. I was shaking. This fear almost pee my pants. When he was finished with Sora. He threw him into his room. Not to mention, my own father threaten to end my life if I ever mention this to anyone.

I kept my mouth close. Of course.

Nowadays I feel guilt for not telling anyone.

Roxas and Vanitas interrogated Sora and myself with questions. I was bout to tattle tell but before I could Sora gave weak smile. I immediately closed my lips. Sora told our brothers that he got jumped my group of fifth graders after school. Roxas and Vanitas had an urge to go beat them up, but Sora begged profusely to let it pass.

I am surprise. Sora such a good liar. He lie to Roxas and Vanitas like the plague.

Do you still feel guilty? Like hell. The guilt is eating my insides up.

That sound when I heard Sora cried out for help is still in my dreams. Haunting my mind. I stayed up restlessly for days. My mother asked what was wrong, I simply say I had a nightmare again.

My mother considered going to therapy but when my father heard that word, he spat out against it cause' he knew what happen that day was his fault. I also think the guilt was eating him up inside. I could see in his face. Sora acts like his normal self. He doesn't even mentions what happen that day. And whenever I discuss it with him, Sora pretends like he doesn't what I am talking about.

This is my fault. I should did something that day. I suggest to Sora, we should tell the police but he refuses.

He merely says, "Don't tell. I am not a tattle tell. Your not a tattle are you, Ventus?"

I shook my head 'no'

He smiles genuinely, "Good. So let's move on Ventus. Moving on and forgetting the past is the best."

I merely smile. I wanted to cry so badly.

Sora is so strong. Keeping that pain deep inside of his heart.

"Sora, I am going to protect you from now on. I am not going to let anyone take you away from me. I am... I am... no I will protect you cause your my little brother and it is my responsibility to look after you no matter what!" I vowed as tears escape down my face.

"Ventus. . ." Sora was astounded, his eyes widened.

I quickly wiped away my tears then said, "I love you Sora. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I do! I also love you!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're also my big brother, Ventus." He added.

VENTUS! VENTUS! VENTUS! WAKE UP VEN! My eyes shot opened to see bluenette all up in my personal space.

"VENTUS!" I heard a voice screeched in my ears.

"What do you want Aqua?" I asked rather irrated.

"What got your panties tied up in a knot?" Aqua asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"MMMMMMMUMMMMMMMBBBBBBLERRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRR!" Aqua screamed emphasizing the prefix 'er'.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled angerily.

"Oh my, oh my look who finally awaken from their slumber?" My heart beat when I heard that huskily

"T-Terra. . .!" I stuttered.

"You finally awaken, sleepy beauty. I thought I'd to kiss you in order to wake you up from your slumber." Terra teased.

My cheeks turned bright red color.

"Awwwww Ven! You are so adorable! Your cheeks are so red. Just like a tomato!" Aqua chuckle.

I turned redder.

"You sure are red, Ven. Are you OK?" Terra asked, putting a hand on my cheek.

"I...I..." I stammered.

"It okay Ven you could tell us what's wrong, we will be here all day." Aqua said.

"I...I have to go home!" I shouted, finishing my sentence.

"I can drive you home." Terra insisted.

"No, thank you." I refused Terra's offer and gathered my things to leave,

"I am not taking 'no' as an answer. I am going to drive you home even if you hate it." Terra declared.

"You don't have to." I mention.

"I want to." Terra said

"You don't have to." I repeated.

"I am going to drive you home. No buts or ifs answers." Terra said.

"I am going to!" Aqua chimed.

"What! Why?" Terra asked.

"Cause I don't trust you Terra. You might take advantage of Ven." Aqua said.

"A-Aqua!" I gasped. I couldn't believe what she said.

"I wouldn't do no such thing to Ven and you know that!" Terra shouted.

"Yeah Terra wouldn't do that!" I defended.

"Oh is that really?" Aqua begin to smirk.

"What's with that face?" I asked, getting suspicious of bluenette.

"Nothing." Aqua replied slyly.

"Can we leave please, I am on a curfew." Terra said, impatiently.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Come on Ven." Aqua said.

I followed shortly after her.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled, calling first dibs.

I entered the Nissan Sedan along with Terra and Aqua. The whole entire drive was in complete silence. But I still had my suspicion of Aqua. You could see the bluenette in back of the car, rubbing her has sinisterly. She was planning something. I just know it. She always had that crazy look whenever she was planning anything.

"What are you planning?" I asked, getting out of seat and jumped to the back of the car where Aqua was.

"Nothing." She simply answered.

"I don't believe you. I know you to well. I can read you like a book." I whispered.

"I am not planning nothing, Ven." Aqua lied. She is absolutely is planning something. Something amazing.

"Your a liar!" I spat out.

"No, no, no I am planning nothing." Aqua quickly replied.

"Sure you not, who does it involve?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked trying to sound innocent.

"If it does involves Terra. Leave him out of this. I swear to God if I fine out what you're doing, I am going to burn all of yaoi manga to crisp. Then chop off vagina, you hear?" I threatened, giving her incredulous glare.

"V-Ven! Y-You wouldn't!" Aqua gasped.

"I will." I said in dark voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you give me kudos, or a comment I will comment or Kudo back or both like just give me input on my story about what I need to improve.


	12. Sora Is Alive

Vanitas POV

Change Scene

Traverse Town

 

Sora was alive. Just to be safe, I called Roxas. It's not like I didn't believe my brother. It's just that I needed to hear it from him, not in text nor a letter or email, but his voice.

Thinking of Sora being alive really brought my spirits up.

All I needed to do now was confirm this text from Roxas. Hopefully, he would answer. Why wouldn't Roxas answer?

Let's just say, Roxas and I rarely talked to one another. We were just incapable of talking alone without someone else being there, without Ventus and Sora by our sides. They would always have something to talk about wherever they were with us. They had a habit of starting up a conversation.

Ventus had ways of mixing his words into an incredible conversation. Once you finished talking with him, you were like wow. He was a very interesting person. He was. He had many talents, but he just didn't believe he was capable. I had encouraged him to do what he set his mind to just like our mom, but he didn't actually come out the way my mother had.

My mother's voice was like an angel. Her voice was beautiful. When she died, I cried. I didn't show it. I showed it in my body language. I hated her. It was her fault she died. Being sick was her fault! I blamed her. Like always. I would choose who I wanted to blame when I was in a bad predicament.

Usually it was her.

I know you might be wondering I why would choose her out of everyone in my life. I really didn't have a reason, I just did it. To feel better. To feel relieve myself from guilt. Yes, I did feel guilty for always blaming my problems on her. I felt it was her fault. Her fault because of who I was today. How I was when I was little.

Everything was her fault. This was what I believed. If something bad happened, it was her fault. I know it's childish to blame someone for your own mistakes, but it truly was her fault. It was her fault getting pregnant. It was her fault why are dad started abusing my brothers and I. It was her fault she was a singer.

It was her fault we moved all the time.

I had been asked many times with this question: "Do you hate your mother?"

Hate wasn't the right word. I didn't necessarily hate her. However, despise fitted in perfectly. I despised her.

Why did I despise her? She made me sick. Just way she acted all time was annoying.

She wass like Sora, but at the same time, there was some of Roxas and Ventus personality in her. She drove a person insane.

Did I hate her because she had my brother's personalities? Perhaps that was the reason.

The real reason I hated my mother was because she showed kindness to anyone and everyone she met. She was always nice, too nice. She didn't get mad. She didn't say no. Her answer was simply yes. There weren't any what ifs, maybes, and I don't knows. She would always give someone the utmost sincere thank yous and smiles.

Her kindness was disgusting, kissing up to everyone she meet. She could have been a perfect human being. She was gorgeous and had the qualities of a woman that every man wished for. Therefore, she gave up opportunities for something else. A lot of men wanted her. She declined all the offers though. She was in love with my father. The man who she believed she could spend her entire life with along with the children she had.

I knew she never ever wished to have a baby such as myself. She didn't want look so fond when I came out. My father had a video recorded. I knew everything. Her blue eyes had uneasiness inside of them. Like she regretted bringing someone like myself into this world. She pretended to be happy. I knew it when she faked her happiness.

I knew her too well. I had observed her each day and night. Anytime I got. I would jot down notes about her. Her personality was what caught my interest. She never seemed angry or sad. She would always smile no matter what. This was inhuman. I tried to get her mad once, but she only gave me her usual happy self and went on with her day.

Anyway, let's stop talking about my mom. I had to call Roxas before I forget. So I got off my bed and grabbed my cellphone (it's an android). I punched several numbers in and heard a BEEP BEEP BEEP sound! I tried waiting patiently for him to pick up, but since I was very impatient couldn't wait. A few minutes had passed by and he finally answered.

"Finally!" I yelled out.

"Sorry about that, Vanitas." Roxas apologized.

He APOLOGIZED! He never apologized to anyone before except Sora.

"It's alright." I reassured.

"Why did you call me?" Roxas asked, jumping to the point.

"I came here to say h-" I started.

"That's bullshit." Roxas interrupted.

That was true. The only time I called Roxas was if I wanted to confirm something. I didn't call him for anything else. Not even his birthday.

"I'll just cut to the chase. I called you because I wanted to confirm your text message about Sora being alive." I explained.

"I saw him..." Roxas breathed out.

"Where?" I asked.

"Destiny Islands at Destiny Hotel. He was partying." Roxas clarified.

"Partying, huh? Why were you there?" I asked.

"Because of Axel." Roxas simply answered.

"..." I didn't have anything to say.

"How are we going to tell Ven?" Roxas asked.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah." I confirmed

"Let's meet at Ventus' house." Roxas said.

"Meet you there. Night, Roxas." I said.

"Goodbye." His voice soon dropped after he said those words.

Those were the words my mother had said before she died. For some reason, I had an urge to call Roxas back and I did. Again I dialed the numbers and this time, I waited patiently for him to answer once again.

"Hello?" Roxas sounded sleepy.

"Roxas, is that you?" I asked.

"Vanitas!" Roxas gasped in a raspy voice.

"Sorry for waking you." I apologized.

"It's okay." Roxas said.

I knew Roxas so well. His eyes must have widened when I said that.

"Why are you calling?" Roxas asked.

"I called not to say goodbye, but to say see you again soon." I immediately dropped my phone when heard those words coming out of my mouth.

"Vanitas, are you still there? Vanitas?" I ignored Roxas.

I pick up the phone and said, "See you soon, little brother."

You could tell Roxas was more shock than ever. I never called him 'little brother'.

Sure, I called Ventus and Sora that, but never Roxas.

"Yeah, see you soon, big brother." Roxas said.

I was about to end the called, but Roxas added, "We are going to find, Sora. Don't worry about it."

I smiled when he said this and ended the called. I decided to go sleep, so I crawled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of happier times. Morning arrived sooner than I thought it would. I got up, and looked at my alarm clock. It read: 1:00 p.m. Man, I sure did oversleep. I somewhat straightened my bed, but it wasn't smooth like how my mother did it. But who cares, it not like I stayed in one place for a very long.

I walked over to the bathroom and noticed my clock on the wall, reading: 2:50 p.m.

Damn! Damn! Dammit!

I did my usual morning routines and grabbed a hold of my black backpack. My damn alarm clock didn't work. Like always. I was going to be late as usual. My mornings were a struggle.

Especially on Mondays. Mondays were like hell.

My boss, who I had been working for these past few years, sent multiple jobs that all had a time limit.

The only thing you needed to know was I had a tight schedule. Each day, there was an assignment from my boss.

Where did I work? It wasn't really a place. I just got a phone call from my boss.

Who's my boss? Xehanort. Basically, I get a call and write down my assignments.

Assignments? Not like homework assignments. They were assignments from clients that my boss got phone calls from. They either demanded to kill someone, fake a death, or do private detective work.

Which job did I get most often? Assassination.

I killed people without any hesitation. I wouldn't be reluctant to kill, I was just did it. Like the cold murder I was.

Would you kill your brothers if someone wanted them dead? No, I couldn't do that. They were my family. I wouldn't accept the assignment. I had an option to either pick yes or no, but most of time I picked yes. They pay was big. How much? Roughly around nine hundred thousand. The only time I got paid was when a job was assigned.

However, I rarely got jobs. Why not? Something about how I killed them. In addition to this, I had to either ask for money from my dad or move in with Roxas or Ventus. Why didn't I just ask for money? I wasn't an ass kisser. I hated that bastard. I would never ask him for anything ever again. I would love to get a job asking to kill my father.

I would do it, quickly too. I would do it so quickly you wouldn't have any time to blink.

Why didn't I just do it? I wouldn't get caught, but I just didn't want to do it, feeling that if I did, I will regret it.

How could I regret it? Just imagining Sora. How am I supposed to tell him I kill our dad when he remembered?

Didn't Sora hate your father too? He didn't. Sora never hated anyone besides himself. Sora wasn't the type to hate anyone. He could never hate anybody no matter how hard he tried. He would say it, but the truth would be he really didn't hate you, just envied you. I never got why he would envy someone. He had so much more than anyone had in this world.

That was why I didn't understand why he was jealous of this Riku guy. Sure, he had fangirls and looks. But Sora had so much more. He didn't need what Riku had. He didn't need to be like Riku. He only needed to be himself. That was why friends still hanged around him. I told him that countless times, but he wouldn't agree with what I said.

This was what he declared before our mother had died, "I got to be! I have to be just like Riku or someone like Riku. I have to impress Kairi! I just have to!"

I didn't understand how he believed Kairi and him were destined to be together. That legend they told about some fruit you had to eat with your love in order for you to be destined sounded like crap. I didn't believe in this legend. Whenever I heard that story, I would groan. Who cared about this dumb legend? Well, you could say everyone, especially Sora.

Instead of a favorite bed time story, he had a legend, a legend about some damn fruit. He would beg us profusely to tell the legend. Just to shut his mouth, I would volunteer to do so. When I finished telling the legend, he would finally go to sleep! I would get some rest and when morning came, he would talk about it nonstop.

When he left one afternoon, saying he found this girl he had a crush on and was going to share fruit with her, he hadn't come home. So I was asked my parents to search for him, but they were easy going about it. Roxas, Ventus, and I searched all over for him. We went to his favorite places, even Riku's house. Riku suggested the beach and there he was, sulking and sobbing, but mostly sobbing. I tried to have sympathy, but I found out the girl he liked didn't have feelings for him. She was straightforward with him.

Harsh! She was this girl named Kairi Flint. She wasn't cute at all. She was just a girl with red hair. I didn't get why he was crying.

Who comforted him? Roxas. He hugged him and told Sora that he didn't need such stupid girl.

I agreed with Roxas for once. He didn't need a girl. He was too young. Too young to think he needed to settle down. To think he needed a girlfriend. There were plenty of fish in the sea, more beautiful, smarter than Kairi. He returned to his normal self, but he still had a crush on Kairi.

I didn't really know what he did with the papou fruit. I think he ate it.

With who? Probably some other girl. I had no idea. I didn't really care either.

Alright, let's get on with my day, shall we?

I locked my door and walked out, looking up at the sky. It was bluer than usual, too blue. I sighed as I walked closer and closer to the train station.

"Train 201 is leaving now, all passengers please broad the train immediately," a man over the intercom stated. "First class and minors, please line up so we may take your tickets. If you don't have your ticket, you will not be able to board the train. I repeat: you will not be able to board the train."

About fifty people stood and lined up with their suitcases, a few minors with their parents joined them along with their suitcases.

However, I had to look through my backpack to find my tick.

"Where is it?" I asked myself.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Sir, do you have your ticket?" a woman asked. I guess she was an employee who made sure everyone had their tickets.

"Sir, do you have your ticket?" the woman repeated.

"No." I answer sadly.

"I found a ticket. Is your first name Vanitas?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Here you go, sir." She handed my ticket.

I thanked her for finding my ticket and walked away. She was quite cute with a messy bun and thick rimmed glasses. I sat on an unconformable seat, my ass hurt already.

"This is going to be SO much fun." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, placing my elbow on the arm of the chair. I didn't really enjoy riding trains or airplanes or cruise ships. In fact, I avoided them as much as possible, not because of the cost, but because I get sick.

Did I get motion sickness? No. I just get bored. There wasn't any entertainment. There were just weirdos, people, and strangers on the train who either went on board or got off.

Being I, Vanitas Kimura, wasn't easy. I always had someone coming to my house for interrogation. I had to pay my bills, not to mention my school finances, not to mention my boss harassed at me how do my assignments when I got a job, which was practically every day.

This trip was well deserved, I deserved this.

As I doze off, but a BEEP BEEP sound woke up and I looked up to feel my phone was vibrating. I pressed the answer icon on phone and said, "Hello."

"Vanitas, how have you been?" I knew this voice. It was my boss, Xehanort.

"Good." I said.

"So, how is your trip going?" Xehanort asked.

"It's going so GREAT I am having a blast...literally!" I said, with sarcasm.

"Come on, Vanitas! You're going to see your brothers for first time in five years! Be excited!" Xehanort tried to me cheer up, but he was just making it worse.

I sat up and said, "Okay, Xehanort, what do you want?"

"Me?! Want something?! I-" Xehanort started.

"I know what you're planning something." I interrupted.

"Can't I just be excited for my employee?" Xehanort asked.

"No, you're not. Let me guess, I have an assignment." I said.

"Yeah...another one, but don't worry, you don't have to do it now. You can take your trip and then do this mission." Xehanort sighed.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Spira." Xehanort answered.

"I-" My phone rang again, this time Roxas was calling.

"Xehanort, I've to call you back." I ended the call so quickly that Xehanort couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Hey." I said, clicking over to another line.

"Where are you, Vanitas?" Roxas asked.

"I overslept. Don't worry. I will be there around three." I assured him.

"Okay, just hurry. I want to tell Ven the good news in person before he leaves on his trip." Roxas said.

"What trip?" I asked.

"Didn't he tell you yet?" Roxas said.

"Tell me what?" I had no idea what Roxas was talking about.

"He's going to the Midgar Slums." Roxas answered.

"For what?" I asked.

"So, how are you?" Roxas shrugged off my question and tried to change the subject.

"For what?" I repeated.

"Are you home schooled?" I ignored Roxas's questions.

"Roxas, stop ignoring my questions and tell why he's going to the slums." I said.

"He's going on vacation there with Aqua and Terra." Roxas said.

"A vacation? Really? Didn't he already go on vacation?" I said.

Roxas was lying. I knew how he lied. Roxas was never slick at telling lies.

"You're a horrible liar." I added.

"..." Roxas didn't say anything.

"Well, see you soon." I was about to hang up, but heard Roxas yelled out "Wait!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't tell Ven I told you he's going to Midgar." Roxas said.

"I won't." I promised.

I ended call and leaned back into my seat.

The man on the intercom spoke again. "Last trip of the day. We are now arriving at Twilight Town."

I grabbed my bag.

"Hope you have a wonderful time in Twilight Town." a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see the girl who gave me my ticket back.

"Have a good day." I smiled at her before exiting.

I released the grip on my backpack and sat on the curve while I dialed Roxas's number. I had no idea where his apartment was. A few minutes later, a black car swooshed by me while I was sitting on the curve. It was a Mazda. The door flew open and I saw wild red hair and green eyes. Roxas came out along with the redhead.

"Vanitas!" Roxas called out.

I got up and walked towards him.

"This is Axel Flint, my boyfriend." Roxas gestured and introduced the redhead.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said. I guess that was his catchphrase because he said it with such plazas.

"Vanitas." I put out my hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Vanitas." Axel smiled and shook my hand.

"Yeah, you too." I half smiled.

I didn't really want to shake this guy's hand. Not that I didn't like him, but I wasn't used to such friendly gestures. I just did it because of Roxas.

"Well we better get going before it gets dark." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Axel agreed.

I followed them into the car, but I sat in the back seat.

"You can sit in the front if you want?" Axel said.

"I'm okay." I reassured.

Axel just shrugged and hopped in the passenger's seat.

"So, where are you from?" Axel asked, peering through the mirror.

"Icicle Inn." I answered.

"So you must be happy to finally see Roxy after so many years!" Axel exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I am not." I stated, dryly.

"Come on, don't lie! I know you're happy to see Roxy!" Axel still had the exciting look in his eyes.

"I am not lying." I said, this time in a serious voice.

"Why so serious?!" I guess this was supposed to be a joke because Axel started laughing.

I blankly looked up at him.

"You're so..." Axel frowned.

"Boring?" I guessed.

"No, not boring..."

"Heartless?" I tried again.

"Okay! Let's talk about something else!" Roxas chimed in.

I listened to Axel and Roxas talk as I silently looked at my brother. He was smiling, laughing too. He was happy. I had never seen him so happy since the incident with our mother. I was happy for him, but envious at same time. Roxas had someone he could open up to while I hid my feelings away from everyone because I was afraid of how they would react.

I placed my elbow on the arm of the chair and rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Hey, Vanitas."

"Yes." I bit my lower lip.

"How about you go to school here in Twilight Town, so you can spend more time with Roxas and I? That way I can get to know you." Axel said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I said uncertainly.

"Come on, please! It'll be so much fun!" Axel urged.

"Okay." I gave in to the power. His voice was annoying. It was the only way to stop him from talking.

"We should ask Ven, Terra, and Aqua too! This year at Twilight High is going to be so much fun!" Axel exclaimed.

Wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Did he say Aqua and Terra? I hated those two. They had been brainwashing Ventus with lies. Hypnotizing him to do what they wanted.

"Do you know Terra and Aqua?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"You guys close?"

"Close as paper." I joked.

"You're funny. I like you." Axel laughed.

I smiled at him. He wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"We're almost there." Axel said.

I looked at sign in big letters said, 'WELCOME TO LAND OF DEPARTURE.'

"Finally." Roxas said in relief.

Axel drove the entire way smoothly.

"Here we are." Axel said, driving up to a parking lot.

"This must be Aqua's house." I guessed.

"It's Terra's house." Roxas corrected.

Axel, Roxas, and I got out of the car and started walking towards the house. I looked at the doorbell and then at Roxas. Roxas's avoided my eyes and looked at Axel.

"I will ring the doorbell." Axel volunteered.

"Thank you, Ax." Roxas smiled.

"No problem, Rox." Axel smiled back and rang the door bell.

"Who is it?" a familiar gentle voice asked, peering into the peak hole.

"It us, Ven. Roxas, Axel, and Vanitas." I answered simply.

"Roxas! Vanitas!" Several locks unlocked at same time and a blonde jumped out and gave us a big hug.

"I don't get a hug? I feel left out here." Axel frowned.

"Sorry, Axel." Ventus chuckled, pulling the redhead into a hug.

"Is Terra and Aqua here?" I asked.

"No. They went to the store. We needed groceries." Ventus said.

"May we come inside?" Roxas asked.

"Certainly," Ventus smiled and moved out the way to open the door, "Make yourselves at home."

I followed Roxas and Axel inside. I didn't sit down. Instead, I observed the place. It was cozy, but I could do better.

"Please sit." Ventus insisted.

I did as he wished.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah, I am starved!" Axel exclaimed.

"I will be right back. I-" Ventus started.

"We'll help you." Roxas and I got up at same time.

"I couldn't do that, you guys are the guests, it wouldn't be right." Ventus said.

"We want to help. After all, we just came here out of the blue." Roxas added.

"Alright, follow me." Ventus took us to a kitchen. It was plain white with a dirt cheap oven.

"Did you guys just move into this house?" I asked.

"Yeah, Terra and Aqua insisted we live in a two bedroom together." Ventus said.

"Are you happy here?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I am so happy to be here with Terra and Aqua." Ventus had a sincere smile on his face.

"Ventus, Roxas and I came here to tell you something..." I said.

"You can tell me after I cook dinner. We don't want Axel to starve to death." Ventus chuckled.

"No, Ven, we need to tell you now. Not later. Right now." I said, gripping his hand.

"O-Okay..." Ventus stuttered.

"Let's go to your room to talk, okay?" Roxas said, putting out his hand for Ven.

"Alright." Ventus took his hand.

Ventus led us down a series of doors. After a short walk down the hall, we arrived in Ven's room.

"Ven, take a seat." I said.

Ventus took a seat and so did Roxas.

"Ven...We...came here..." I hesitated.

"Came here for what?" Ventus asked.

"We came here to..." Roxas also hesitated.

"Ven, we came here because Roxas found out that Sora is alive." I finished.

"Sora!" Ventus' eyes widened.

"..." Roxas and I didn't say anything.

"You found Sora! Really? You're not joking are you?" Ventus asked.

"No, we're not joking. He's alive. Healthy and happy." I said.

"Why hasn't he come to visit us? Why hasn't he come to see us? Where is he? Who does he live with? Does dad know about his whereabouts? When did he get out of the hospital? Why didn't dad tell us?" So many questions from Ventus were asked at same time and I barely got through first couple of questions.

"You see, Ven, we don't know exactly where Sor-Sor is, but we know he's living on Destiny Islands." Roxas stated.

"Oh. We should go to Destiny Islands then." Ventus said.

"We could go, but there are no clues to his whereabouts, but we've hired a detective to go find him." I said.

"That's good to hear." Ventus smiled.

"Ventus! Ventus! Were home!" an annoying, feminine voice chirped.

I groaned.

"Aqua! Terra is home!" Ventus jumped off the bed and came running to the door like a child who had been waiting for his mom to finally come home.

"Come on, Vanitas." Roxas said, also got off the bed and went to the leaving room.

I followed Roxas into the living room. As soon as I arrived, Aqua hugged Ventus. I hated her. Terra was taking things out of a grocery bag and beckoning Ventus over.

"Hey, Terra, Aqua." Roxas said.

"Roxas, good to see you again." Aqua smiled, but soon frowned when she took a glimpse of my face.

"What's wrong, Aq-" Terra started, but stopped talking.

"Hey." I said.

"Why are you here?" Aqua asked.

"Visiting my brother. What other reason do I need to be here?" I asked.

"Why didn't you go visit Ventus while he was at hospital?" Terra asked.

"I was busy." I said.

"Doing wh-" Aqua was about to say something, but got interrupted by Ventus, who demanded the bluenette to let it go.

"How about we go eat? Terra bought so pizza." Ventus changed the subject so quick that I could barely blink.

Aqua, Terra, and Ven sat next to each other. I sat by Axel and Roxas. Everyone was talking and laughing as I ate solemnly, not bothering to give anyone any eye contact.

"So, do you work?" Axel nudged by shoulder. I knew Axel was a good guy, but involving myself in a conversation with Terra and Aqua didn't seem pleasant.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Where at?" Axel asked.

All eyes looked my way.

"..." I didn't say anything. How am I supposed to say, 'I am an assassin'?

"Where at?" Axel repeated.

"At a store." I lied.

"What store?" Aqua asked.

"Walmart." I lied again.

"But you said you hated Walmart. You even said I would never work there because the customers might be the death of me." Roxas said.

"I didn't say that." I said.

"Yes, you did." Ventus added.

"Be quiet, Ven." I whispered.

Ventus just looked confused.

"So, where you work?" Aqua asked.

"McDonaldss." I answered.

"But don't-" Ventus started.

"Be quiet, Ven!" I hissed.

"Don't yell at Ven!" Terra shouted.

"I-I a-a-am s-s-s-sorry." Ventus spluttered.

"You don't have to apologize, Ven. Vanitas is the one who needs to apologize!" Aqua spat.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"It's alright." Ventus smiled.

"Why haven't you been coming to see, Ven?" Terra asked.

"I told you already, I am busy." I said.

"Busy doing what?" Aqua asked.

"Working." I said.

"Working, huh? If you're working so hard, then why don't you bother calling to see if Ven was okay? Why don't you talk to him? Why don't you come and hang out with him? Why are so mean to him? Why? Why?! Why, Vanitas?! Damn it, why?!" I had never seen Aqua be so mad in my life. Sure, she got mad, but she never turned so red. Her ears and face were red.

"I have my reasons." I said.

"You little-!" Aqua shouted, pulling my collar bone.

"Please put me down before I hurt you." I gave her a cold look.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"No, it's a promise." I replied.

"Aqua, put him down." Terra said.

"This guy…this guy is the reason why Ven is way he is?! Why Ven cries every night?! This is all your fault!" Aqua clenched her teeth.

"Yeah, this is my fault." I agreed with Aqua for once.

"What?" Aqua looked bewildered when I said this.

"Yeah, this is my fault." I repeated.

"Why haven't you take responsibilities for your faults yet? Why haven't you been here for Ven?" Aqua asked.

"He can take care of himself. It's not like he's dying." I said.

"He is dying!" Roxas chimed in.

"Oh. Really? He looks fine." I said.

"Guys, stop fighting." Ventus said.

"We're not fighting. We're just talking." Aqua reassured Ven.

"Come on, Ven. Take your meds." Terra said, grabbing hold of blonde's hand.

"N-No! I don't wanna take my medication. I never remember anything at all. Not the good memories I once had with Vanitas, Roxas, and Sor...Sor-" Ventus started, but his eyes turned completely blue and he passed out.

"Ven!" Aqua cried out, letting me go.

"Ven! Ven! Are you okay?" Terra shouted, shaking him.

Ventus merely opened his eyes and murmur quietly, "I...I want to see S-Sor-"

"Who's Sor?" Aqua asked.

"S-Sor...Sor-" Ventus murmured.

"I think he needs those meds now." I said.

"Axel, would you mind getting Ventus' meds?" Aqua asked.

"Sure!" Axel said, getting up and walking out of kitchen to get the medication.

A minute later, Axel came back with a bottle full of pills. Aqua thanked Axel for getting them and poured some water in Ven's mouth while Terra put a pill in.

"I think it would be best if I leave." I excused myself from table, but someone gripped onto my arm.

I turned around and saw Terra.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who's Sor?" Aqua repeated.

"Dunno. Don't care." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Before you leave, we're just wondering…Why did you decided to come after all these years?" Aqua asked.

"I just decided not to come." I looked down at the ground.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"Because it would just be like last time... Like the last time..." I said.

"Last time?" Terra and Aqua looked confused.

"Goodnight, you guys. Take care of Ven for me. Bye, Roxas. I'll call you." I said, about to walk out of door.

"You want a ride?" Axel offered.

"I'm going to take train." I said.

"But the trains are closed for night." Aqua stated.

"I'll walk then." I said, leaving the house.

When I walked far away from the house, tears began to stream down my face.

"Damn it! I...I am so sorry, Ventus." I sobbed quietly to myself.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, Pure Red Cane, I appreciate all your hard work!


	13. A Tale Of Four Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like chapter 13! Please read and review! Thanks! I will return the reviews if you review me in return! I really want to know what you think of the story!

Sora POV

Change Scene

Destiny islands

 

Yet another typical year as a student. Torture was waiting inside of the classroom. After picking my container of food, I resumed walking while trying to find a place to sit.

"Sora, over here!" Riku called out, beckoning me to come.

Thank goodness I had a friend like Riku. I walked over and sat next to Riku. I wasn't surprised that Kairi and Axel were there. They were dating. So, I opened my container and took out a PB&J sandwich, an apple, and animal crackers. Wait...Where was...my Capri sun? Darn, I forgot to put my juice in the bag. Just as I got up to get a juice from the cafeteria, I felt a hard shove, which caused me to tragically fall forward towards the ground and hit something. Something tall...muscled...and warm, but then I bounced back onto my feet and landed on my face, my stuff fell with me.

Oh great. Just wonderful.

This seemed to happen every year. I bumped into something and landed on my face, in public too of all places. I hurriedly picked up everything that was mine. Once I finished picking up my belongings, I started walking and then ended up tripping forward or backward. I was glad that my food was safe. I would have to thank Riku for giving me his that container. I had no worries, or at least that was what I thought. I noticed the asphalt wasn't cold...or warm...but hard...With my eyes squeezed shut, I put my hand on what I thought was the "asphalt" and I felt something weird. It wasn't asphalt...it wasn't muscles...or anything else.

Oh fuck!

Okay, I don't think the asphalt had you know what. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, and turned my head to see a muscular guy with mako blue eyes that glittered in sunlight and spiky blonde hair that resemble a chocobo.

"Um excuse me, can you please get off of me?" he asked coolly.

I lifted myself up and backed away from the muscular guy. He also got up and started walking towards me. I backed up.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized profusely and started bowing down frantically. I felt my cheeks reddening.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen." he reassured by putting his hand on my shoulder.

I tried to walk away without being noticed, but I utterly failed. Ignoring him like the plague didn't seem to work either. He grabbed a hold of my arm and I stopped. I tried to pull away, but this guy was super strong.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I-Its...S-Sora." I said.

"Sora? Doesn't that mean sky?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"My name is Cloud Strife. I am a junior." he said.

I quickly attempted to leave again, but ended up falling down, elbowing Cloud in the stomach. It was truly a frantic when I scrambled onto my knees and apologize to Cloud. Instead being angry, Cloud let out a crackling laugh. I was shocked. He didn't seem to be hurt at all. What the heck was he made of, iron or something? My face was red as a tomato.

"You have a habit of falling don't you?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah...I sort of do." I said sheepishly.

I hopped up from the ground and I felt someone pull at my sweatshirt with a tug. Turning around, I saw Riku.

"Hey, Cloud." I heard Riku say.

"What's up?" Cloud said.

"Nothing much. And you?" Riku asked.

"Same here. I haven't been doing much." Cloud said.

I meekly blinked my eyes. Riku sure did know a lot of people. Standing there, I stared nonchalantly at Cloud and Riku talking with my mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Sora, before a fly flies in." Kairi said in a motherly tone.

So, there were Axel and Kairi...holding something...some sort of sandwich...Whoa, whoa, wait a minute...That was my sandwich!

I gasped, putting my hands on my cheeks. Then I felt a pair of eyes looking at me.

"Calm down, Sora." Riku cooed, putting an arm around my shoulder.

Looking over, I met the eyes of Axel. My jaw clenched and my left eye twitch with annoyance.

"Why are you staring at me?" Axel asked between bites, my PB&J sandwich became smaller and smaller. Frustrated that Axel was eating my sandwich, I darted to attack the pyro, but it was ineffective. Axel blinked and had a blank expression, not to mention, he still was eating my sandwich.

"You're eating his sandwich." Cloud guessed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Axel apologized.

I glared at him and stormed off.

On my way home, it started to rain. It was pouring hard too. The bad thing was that I didn't bring an umbrella and I had to pick up Marlene. Looking up at sky for a second, I noticed it would be raining all day today. Just my luck! Turning around, I started walking, but suddenly, I saw Kairi running across the street with an umbrella.

Oh Kairi, you're an angel! Is that umbrella for moi? Well, let's just say it wasn't. Instead of stopping, she ran passed me, not even bothering to notice I was there.

I spun around to see who she was really rushing over to. It was Axel. No shocker there. After all, they were dating. I didn't get it...Why Axel? Why wasn't I, Sora Harada, included? Wasn't I good enough for her?

Kairi shared her umbrella with Axel and started walking. She passed by me again without saying anything or asking if I would want to come underneath her umbrella at all. She ignored me like I wasn't even there. Shrugging it off, I continued to walk towards Marlene's elementary school. On the way there, I saw a blue Altima zoom passed me, not even bothering to stop at the red light and it ended up getting splashed with muddy water.

Damn it!

Once I finally arrived at the elementary school, there in the courtyard of school was Marlene, shaking in her little boots. Walking over to her right away, she smiled at me like the perpetual child she was. However, I grimaced instead of giving her one of my famous happy-go-lucky smiles. Instead, gave her a not-so-lucky one. From time to time, she raised her eyebrow and then, without me even realizing it, she immediately starting asking questions that involved our family and friends relationships. I tried to answer all the questions with honesty, but in the end, the truth that I supposedly told her were all lies.

"You're a liar." Marlene murmured.

Ice daggers stabbed me when I heard those three words. Quite hurtful from a five-year old if I say so myself. In addition to this, throughout the journey home there was no talking. Instead, it was silence. When we finally got home, the door was locked for once and I had no keys. Well, wasn't this amazing? At least now we knew to never count on our mom to be at home when we needed her the most.

Thanks a lot, mom!

We decided to sit in front of the garage until our mother came home. All I heard was the bruxism of the brunette's clenching teeth, complaints of the weather, and shivering. Ever since we arrived, all I heard was her blabbering about how cold or why hasn't anybody come yet to let us inside. Being the generous brother I swore myself to be, without even thinking, I slung my damp jacket off and handed it to Marlene.

"I can't accept this. You will become cold." Marlene realized that I too was cold. Therefore, she took off my jacket.

"Marlene, put it on now." I tried to reason with her, but no matter how hard I tried, it ended in failure.

Rummaging inside of my backpack, I finally found my cellphone. Using my frozen, chubby fingers, I texted my mom at least twenty times and called her a hundred more. Mom wasn't answering. I would call my siblings, but they didn't call back, for the exception of Leon since he had no communication whatsoever, he was a SeeD for some reason and when he was assigned on a secret assignment, they confiscated his cellphone.

I knew my mom. There was no way in hell that woman was at work. If I had to bet with someone who knew her really well, I would bet my entire allowance that she was out shopping for herself like always. The only time she ever brought me or Marlene something was when Leon, Dad, or one of her rich friends were around to make sure there was nothing suspicious about her. Other times I would have to do it my way to get what Marlene and I deserve. Sure, I knew it was wrong to steal from your parents. However, I always managed to get the money back, so there was absolutely no need for problems. I was just borrowing so it doesn't matter whether or not if I returned the money or not. It's not like they needed it.

So far, we have sat here for two hours straight. I've counted the seconds to pass by the time. Twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three...twenty-four...But before I can even muster the words twenty five, a motorcycle zoomed towards the driveway, it was a muscular chocobo.

"Hop on." I just realized that the person was Cloud.

He tossed Marlene and me a helmet. Curious, why he was he here? I decided to say something, but before I could even get a chance to talk the chocobo, he had already started up the vehicle, making it hard to hear. To make sure it fit all of us, the first passenger was Cloud, then Marlene and after her was me. In my opinion, I think Cloud was completely insane since only two people could fit on the motorcycle. However, Cloud didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Hang on tight. Also, don't let go." was all Cloud said.

This was like heaven! Cloud Strife had never let anyone ride on his motorcycle! And I happened to be the first…or well, second since Marlene went on first, but who cares? I got a ride with Cloud! Soooooo cool! I couldn't wait to brag about this once I get to school!

When the motorcycle stopped, we came across of a metallic blue Lamborghini. I jumped off the motorcycle to glance at the Lamborghini. I had only seen one of these in my life, but my father had no intention of letting me or Marlene or mom ride it. Instead, he gave it to Leon…or was it one of my other siblings.

I don't know, but I don't care now.

Cloud told us to follow him, so we did. After walking for at least five minutes or more, we stumbled upon an enormous homestead. We entered the building which consisted of furniture, electronic devices, paintings, and many more. I looked forward, backward, and side to side, this place made me feel fascinated.

"Oh, Cloud, your back! Thank goodness!" A woman rushed towards the chocobo and embraced him.

I glanced at the woman one more time. Just by looking at her made me want to faint. She was gorgeous! Her eyes were beautiful! And that smile made me melt, not to mention she was a brunette! She wore a pink dress. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail that had a pink ribbon to hold bundle of hair, and last but not least, she wore brown boots on her feet.

Truth be told, I really liked brunettes for some odd reason. I don't know, it just reminded me of a woman who had the same hair color, but a different face.

"Oh, Cloud, you brought friends?" The brunette peered through Cloud shoulder to get a glimpse at Marlene and me.

"I am Marlene!" Of course, my younger sister was the first person to introduce herself, waltzing over there with a big toothy smile that she gave to anyone whom she met.

"I am Sora, her older brother." I said quietly.

"Look at your clothes! They're so dirty and wet!" she gasped dramatically and put a hand over her mouth.

"I know, were very sorr-" I was about to explain our story, but I got interrupted.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! I am Areith, Areith Gainsborough. Nice to meet you!" She chuckled.

Areith gave us clean clothes, a nice meal, and her deepest hospitality. She had been so nice and generous. Not to mention when someone came in from time to time, they would complain that Cloud's motorcycle was too close to their home, which made absolutely no sense to me since I knew for a fact that his motorcycle was nowhere near the neighbor's yard.

"I am sorry for intruding." I said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Don't worry about." Areith waved at me in dismissive manner.

"I am tired!" Marlene yawned and rubbed her sleepily eyes.

"Well," I adverted my eyes to Cloud and then Areith, "I guess we should take are leave." As that was said, I lifted Marlene from the table she was sitting at.

"You can stay if you want." Areith offered.

"I don't know..." I said, biting my lip.

"Come on! Come on, Sora! Pleeassse!" Marlene whined.

"Okay, but just for one night." I confirmed.

"Good. Let's show you where you're going to be staying." Areith smiled as she beckoned me to follow her to the back room. Following right behind the brunette, we came into the hallway, which led to a door. The bedroom inside was homey and clean.

"Here we go." Areith took a deep breath before she entered the room. "This brings back so many memories." she added.

"Memories? What kind of memories?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Do you mind if I tell you a story?" Areith looked over at me.

"Sure, I love stories." I smiled at her.

"I do too." She returned my smile by smiling back before she started to tell the story. "Once upon a time, there were four brothers who used to live in this room together. Their mother was always sick and the dad didn't seem to have time for them. Since there wasn't anyone takes care of them, the brothers had no choice but to take care of one another. As time went on, a tragic day occurred. The youngest son had asked their mother to go to the beach with him before she went to the hospital again. However, if she went, there was a high enough chance of her condition worsening, but she went anyway. No matter how ill she seemed, she still stood her ground, but in the end, she passed out from exhaustion and later that day she died..." Tears welled up in Areith's eyes.

"Did you know this woman?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes." Areith answered. She told me to lie down on the bed and she tucked us in.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta, Red Pure Crane, for editing my story.

« First « Prev Ch 13 of 22 Next »

Review

Share: Email . Facebook . Twitter  
Story: Follow Favorite  
Author: Follow Favorite  
Go  
Contrast: Dark . Light   
Font: Small . Medium . Large . XL  
Desktop/Tablet Mode . Blog . Twitter . Help . Sign Up Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember read and review!(・∀・)http://media2.giphy.com/media/ACrjDJgTMCBRC/200w.gif


	14. Concert, Fans, Friends, and Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas has a concert and hires the most closest and dearest people he know to take Sora away from Destiny Islands, bring him to him so they could reunite. Who are these two people?

Roxas POV

Change Scene

Land That Never Was

Chapter 14: Concert, Fans, Friends, and Sora

The rain fell from the sky in a torrent furry. Tears from the sky plummeted to Earth on top of the new black limousine that I had washed a few days ago. Encircling drops of rain poured down on the car windows, making a sound like a shower faucet that was still dripping down. Outside the car were a crowd of my fans who were screaming, crying, and jumping up with excitement. Above the limousine were crazy fans who were sitting on top of car to open up the upper vent so they could get in. However, they would soon be disappointment once they found out the vent was securely made and there nobody had the capabilities of opening such material, but if you were some kind of kleptomaniac, you would be able to open it.

Grayness soon faded into the black sky once the lightning and thunder prepared for their duel. Surely, neither lighting nor thunder was going to win the duel since only disaster would follow after. The crowd continue to roar in excitement, there was no frown in sight, no complaining either.

Beneath my singing career was sadness. Sure, I loved singing, but I only did it because I wanted to find Sora. Seeing Sora for first time in ten years was a blessing. If only I had stayed longer that night and fought back against Axel's attempts to flee from the Turks, maybe then I would have an opportunity to talk to him after all these years.

Basically, I knew what my goal in life was now. To find Sora. To make sure he got his memories back, even if it meant hurting him. There were no more lies. No more lying to Axel, Xion, Demyx, or Zexion or Sora and Ventus. The only people who were really close to me that I haven't lied to would probably have to be Vanitas, Hayner, Olette, and Pence.

I didn't lie to them on purpose. They never seemed to have a reason to question my motives. Unlike Hayner and gang, they weren't nosy or worrywarts or afraid of achieving their dreams nor revealing who they were. Sure, from time to time, number 8, 14, 10, and 12 of the organization would share some of their secrets, past, and discuss their problems. However, the only people I ever manage to get close to where Xion and Axel, but we ended up leaving the organization for my selfish reasons.

The reason why I left was to get away from Xenmas, so I created a game plan. Actually, Vanitas created it, but I provided transportation, however, to accomplish this plan, I had to lie to Xion and Axel. I couldn't afford to let Xenmas find out. He always had a way of getting into people's mind. I never expected to hurt anyone, definitely Xion and Axel. Therefore, when they wanted to meet me, I came across them when I booked a concert at Land That Never Was.

I hated this place. It brought back horrible memories, but it also brought back some good ones. It granted happiness for my friends. They liked Land Of Never Was. It was their home. I would pretend to like it as well since I knew for a fact that if I ever brought up something negative about the town, problems would surely break out.

Lastly, I ever talked down about the Land That Never Was with Axel. I swear on my life that that was first time I had ever seen Axel so angry. Over what? The discussion about Land That Was. Basically I told him I'd rather die than live here. He was furious. He even hit me just to make his point. Gee, I didn't get why this place meant so much to them. Actually, wondered why they even bothered living here.

"Mr. Strife, are you ready to go onstage?" my driver asked, peering through the back seat.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered.

The driver pulled the limousine up to the side of road and then came out of the car to open the door. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I complacently put a hand on my chin and started climbing out of the car to see a rather a handsome boy with unruly blonde hair and gorgeous chocobo skin. A wide grin was swept across his face, full of glee. His striking mako blue eyes glanced over behind to see a teenage girl with creamy white skin and a beautiful face, with a cutely curved nose and long, black eyelashes. I had to admit, she was gorgeous. That was a fact, not an opinion. Her beauty overwhelmed me. Somehow, at same time, I felt like I knew her, but where? The guy next to her had a familiar presence among him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Mr. Strife?" I turned around to face my driver.

"Yes?" I said, looking up.

"Your jacket, sir." He pointed to my black and white Letterman jacket.

"Oh, thank you!" I took a hold of my jacket and put it on.

"Ready to go inside?" I nodded my head.

"Let's walk in, shall we?" Grabbing a hold of my hand, the driver and seven muscular men surrounded me in order to protect me from the crazy fans.

Cheers came left to right. I wanted to wave back or say hello, but my driver and body guards didn't seem to give a damn since they all looked annoyed, probably because of the screaming or maybe me. Maybe they were exhausted from working in the showbiz and couldn't handle the stress or obsession the fans had over me.

With so many people in one place, I started to feel very hot, so I decided to strip off my jacket and shirt, leaving only my tight, white tank top. As I continue my journey to the dressing room, the people I didn't expect to see arrived. It was Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Axel not to mention Xion, Demyx. and Zexion.

I smiled softly to myself before entering the room that labeled "Roxas Strife's Dress Room".

Like always, they put on my makeup to over any dark spot on my skin, dressed me in the most suitable clothes possible, and gave me the microphone. Right when I exited of the dress room, all I heard were fans screaming. Well, I should just get this over with. Taking another step forward, I walked onstage. It was pretty huge for a stage, lights focused on it with its blinding illuminations.

"Roxas! Roxas!" the fans chanted over and over.

I winked in every direction possible and gave them my signature smile as I took a hold of microphone to begin murmuring the lyrics into the mike.

Girl, there's something you 'bout me that outta know

With no sign of hesitation, I began walking to the center, a few of my fans had their hands all up in the air or trying to pull me off stage and attack me. Putting my hand up in the air with my other free hand on microphone, I murmured a few more lyrics out and glanced down upon the screaming crowd.

Smiling once again, I placed a hand on my thigh and started walking closer to the edge where the girls were screaming so loud that it felt like my ear drums were going to break, except it didn't, so instead I walked back towards the guitarist, drummer, bassist, and whoever else was with me. Walking towards the left, my voice sounded soothing and angelic at same time, but when I burst out another lyric, everyone jumped in the air and started singing with me.

This brought joy to me. So many people were here for me. Well, mostly the girls were there. There were probably only 7 guys at the most since I saw Chocoboman, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner and Pence. As I continued to walk towards the crowd, I pointed one of fingers out to crowd as the lyrics began to leave my mouth.

I walked left to right on stage as more lyrics escaped my voice. Also, to make the crowd more excited, I took off my jacket and threw it off towards the fans. If my prediction was correct, there was group of fans wrestling for it, but a brunette beat them all with a single fist to their faces.

Damn, that brunette was strong yet beautiful at same time. I wished there was some way I could meet her. She didn't seem like the other fans. She was different. During every concert I ever had, if I dared to look a certain someone, the girl who was next to that certain person would become jealous and do something that they would regret.

For instance, a girl would beat, harass, or threaten her just because I looked her in a certain way. That was why I was strictly forbidden to look at someone in eye while at the concert. Instead, I would look at the black material that was holding the fans back on second story seats at concert to avoid any misunderstandings from the fans. The less I didn't look fans in the eye, the less problems would break out when I signed signatures on notebooks, faces, and posters.

A bead of sweat escaped my face as I murmured a few more lyrics. Even some fans were beginning a sing along with me, which made it better, so if I forgot a lyric the fans would sing it for me. I started walking left, which was the center of stage and I returned to the front where originally started from and then paced back and forth where fans were either chanting my name or waving their hands in the air.

Bending down, I pointed my finger out once again to see if there would be a reaction in crowd. And in the end, there was a lot of screaming. I guess they all thought I was pointing to one them, but I was actually pointing to the brunette that recently beat up a few fans. Surely, if I was not wrong, the fans who wrestled for my jacket were desperate. However, the brunette looked like she was determined to get the jacket for a certain someone.

For who? I, Roxas Strife, would never know.

As the music from the guitarist, bassist, and drummer continued, I put my hand out without even knowing I screamed my more lyrics each time as I looked up at ceiling. Once again, I bent down, lyrics flew out of my mouth and more sweat covered my forehead, even my hair that was unruly spiked started falling down because of moisture from my sweat.

Just my luck! Now I have to wash it! Whenever I started sweating, I had no choice but to wash it when I got home. Girls, girls, and more girls sang the lyrics with me. Even though they mispronounced and stuttered on their words, there was that inspiration that I somehow brought upon them that always ensured the outcome.

The music began to fade, which meant I had to leave the stage in order for the cleanup crew to clean up whatever debris that was left on the floor.

"It was good to sing for all of you tonight! I extremely appreciate all of my dear fans who show up to this concert to support me! See you at the next concert that will soon be revealed on the upcoming commercials and news channels! Goodbye!" As I said my farewells to the crowd, I walked off stage to go sign autographs. This was probably going to take two hours or so.

According to my manager, there was a chance of me getting another tour in a week or two. Perhaps, I should begin my journey to find Sora again, but this time, I would absolutely make sure Axel or Xion or Demyx won't be there. Hopefully, Axel didn't have anything planned for. However, knowing my boyfriend, he already made one.

Furthermore, whatever I did or when tour began, he would want to come with me; although, I didn't want him to come along because I was pursuing my career. Axel would make sure there would be some way for him to join in, but this time, even though I would feel bad about it, I have no choice nonetheless to put my foot down and strictly tell him there was absolutely no way he was coming, whether I hurt his feelings or not.

I had to do this my way. And if I was doing it my way, he couldn't be there. He didn't even know about Sora or Ventus or what happened to my mom. He didn't know anything. Sure, he managed to start of a conversation about it, but when he was whimsical, I mentioned that I had a concert coming up and this would be my ticket out the door.

I felt sad yet angry at myself for not telling, but the truth is that I was actually ashamed of my mother. Talking about her made me sad. And when the sadness overwhelmed me, there wasn't a way I could regain my happiness. Refraining sadness was the best possible outcome. For years now, Vanitas and Ventus told me that if I was truly in love Axel, I would share these things.

The question was: Am I in love with him or am I just saying that to prevent problems?

I had absolutely no interest in causing problems upon our relationship. If our problems were revealed to all our friends, everyone would try to help. There was no reason to help. It would be a waste of time. As stubborn like I was, everything that I would have said would be lies.

Surely talking about my problems and feelings would be dandy, but who had time for that? I didn't have time in my schedule to talk about something that pointless. I had better things to do, for instance look for Sora. I already know where he was, but where did he live? If I got too preoccupied with myself and not Sora, I would surely fail.

"Roxas!" a familiar voice yelled.

I turned around to see Christina, my manager.

"We have good news!" she beamed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We found out where your brother is located!" she exclaimed as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh my God! Really?" I was literally bouncing off the walls. It was why my manager who hired the detective to hunt down Sora for me. He already found Sora. All we needed now was to find the perfect place to talk with Sora so he would understand what was going on and what happening.

"Mmhmm." she hummed.

"Sooo...when are we going to get him?" I asked.

"Well," An unknown voice intervened into the conversation. I turned around to see Chocobo-man and the blonde girl who I saw earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Really, Roxas. It's only been like five years and you've already forgotten me!" The guy sounded really disappointed.

"He's Cloud Strife, your god brother whose mother took in Ventus and you." The blonde girl chimed in.

"Okay, and who are you?" I looked into the blonde girl's ocean blue orbs.

"I am Naminé." She curtseyed and then gave me a warm smile.

"So, when are we going to get Sora?" I repeated.

"Next week. We booked his family a vacation to Spira, so we will see him at your concert. There, you will manage to talk with him." Cloud informed.

"Good." I grinned before proceeding to where I was originally headed, supressing the need to skip the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my beta, Red Pure Crane, for editing. Also thank you everyone for kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank my lovely beta The Red Crane! Please leave a comment, advice, questions, and concerns all in reviews! So what do you think? Good :D or bad D:? Please give !e feedback about story! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
